Flying Freely Once More
by Megan Faye
Summary: Elphaba returns to Galinda's Palace. Post Musical. GELPHIE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorible Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

_I hate Mondays._

_A year ago today was the worst Monday I'll ever have to go through._

_I watched a spoiled child melt the most misunderstood person in this land. I saw her melt, from just behind the curtain. And then I had to praise the little girl who murdered my best friend. I wanted to crawl right under my pink silk sheets and never leave my bed._

_Instead, I rule Oz. I rule it as Elphaba would want it; animals are speaking again, and the Munchkins are free. Their farms are running more smoothly, feeding the land of Oz once more._

_Each city has a leader that meets with me once a month, including my own father. I am my father's big boss. I always wanted to be important._

_And now I am._

_But it doesn't matter._

_Elphie isn't here._

* * *

"Elphie," Fiyero whispered. Elpheba laughed lightly, looking into the crystal ball, and put a gentle finger to her lips. "Sorry. Why are you doing this? You aren't in any trouble any more."

"You told me to hide, so I'm hiding. Get out out of my crystal ball." Elphaba laughed and put the ball back into her bag, where Fiyero couldn't be seen or heard. Elphie had made it clear that Glinda wasn't to clear her name. But, being stubborn and being a Good Witch, she felt she had no choice.

Glinda the Good made it very clear to all of Oz what had happened. She told the tale of the corrupt Wizard, the young green girl who just wanted to be liked, and the teacher who wanted power. Dorothy, who had not killed Nessa, but had killed Elphaba, had been a pawn.

And now Elphaba hid.

She'd spent a year in hiding with Fiyero. Soon after they ran away together, they discovered that they had only one thing in common; they were much better as friends. It was a quick discovery; she threatened to set him on fire. He had helped Dorothy. It was a betrayal that neither could move past.

And now Elphaba hid. Specifically, she hid on Glihnda the Good's balcony in a bush, and hoped to God that it didn't rain before Glinda went up to bed.

"Goodnight," called the sweetest voice Elphaba had heard in a full year. She looked into the darkened room as the fluffy pink gown walked in. It looked so big on Glinda's tiny frame. As soon as the door closed, Glinda yanked at the dress as she stepped into her dressing closet. Elphaba held her breath for what felt like an eternity. The Galinda that she remembered stepped out, in a pink silk nightgown and robe. Her hair was down, the glitter and sparkles had been washed from her face completely. She looked like Galinda again. However, she looked so sad. Elphaba wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything was all right.

Elphaba felt her breath catch again when she saw Galinda fluff her pillows; her mother's green bottle was under the pillow. Galinda held it and smiled sadly. "If you were here, I'd tell you it was safe with me."

"So tell me," Elphaba whispered. She was so soft, she was certain that her friend hadn't heard.

"Elphie?" Glinda called, looking at the window. She brought the candle to the balcony door and stepped out, looking around. "Elphie, if you're here, please......don't hide." After a moment of total silence, Glinda's head sank and she stepped back into the palace. She turned to close the door, but stood nose to nose with Elphaba.

"Please don't scream."

"Gee, you died, you look like a zombie, and you're standing in my room, on the anniversary of being melted by a 12-year-old with a concussion. Screaming seems like the perfect thing to do."

"Can I explain?"

"Oh, I'd like that."

"Fiyero set up a trap door, and we hid out. We were going to hid forever, but about a week in, we broke up." Glinda sucked in a deep gasp. "He helped them. He helped them plot my death. And there were a few other reasons, but they aren't important."

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Glinda's voice broke, and tears filled her eyes. Elphie gentle pulled a lock of blond hair from her face and used the pad of her thumb to brush a stray tear from Glind'a cheek "Elphie, its really you." Glinda threw her arms around her best friend and wailed. "I missed you....soo....much....Elphieeeeee!"

"I missed you, too." Elphaba hugged her tightly for a full minute before Glinda spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" came a tiny angry voice.

"Can we talk about that later? Right now I'm just happy to see you, and...well...I think that broom gave me a few splinters." Glinda laughed into her friend's shoulder. "Did you get shorter?"

"I'm not in my usual 4-inch heels."

"And you call _me_'Elphie,' huh?" Glinda glared up at her before pulling away. She hopped onto her bed and patted next to her. Elphaba smiled and joined her friend on the soft bed. Elphaba felt as though she sank 4 feet into the down mattress.

"I cleared your good name. Anyone who even so much as utters the words Wicked Witch of the West is sent directly to me." Elphaba looked away and frowned. "There are still a lot of people who don't understand, but I will do everything possible to clear your name. You aren't wicked. You are, by far, one of the kindest people I've ever met. Elphie, I want the world to know how much good there is in you."

"Why?"

"You're father would want you to."

"My father only wanted me to take care of Nessa-"

"He wasn't your father. You're a child of two worlds."

"Two worlds?"

"Elphaba, The wizard...had a green bottle, like this one." Glinda handed the bottle over gently. "He was in-love with your mother, and he didn't know about you until after you....melted." Elphaba swallowed hard. "He didn't know, and he is gone. Back to his own world."

"So what? All that really means is that I had two fathers who didn't want me." Her voice was flat.

"He was heart-broken when I handed him the bottle. Completely broken. You had a father who loved you."

"That doesn't change a thing." Glinda wrapped her arms around the green woman and pulled her close.

"Yes it does." Elphaba nodded slowly and cried into Glinda's arms.

* * *

Glinda wasn't sure what had woken her up. It may have been the thunder, or the fire going out when the wind pushed the window open. Oh, but when they woke up, it was a flurry of cries, and Glinda rushing to close windows; the rain had hit Elphaba, waking her. They had been awake less than a minute when Elphaba hissed in pain and started to pull at her damp clothing. Glinda dashed into her dressing closet for a towel and fresh clothes.

"**Cut it**!" Elphaba yelped. "Hurry!" Glinda grabbed scissors from a drawer near-by and cut the clothing from Elphaba and draped the fluffy towel around her naked form. She couldn't help but notice the scars and welts on her skin from old water encounters. She also remembered that they hadn't been there when they were in school.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I keep the plants groing in the halls of the palace; no sunlight and little water." Elphaba smiled shyly. There was a plant whose sap cooled the pain, and cleaned the wounds without harming her. It would leave no scar. It was how Elphaba cleaned herself, as bathing was impossible. Glinda disappeared into the dark for a few moments before Elphaba felt her moving on the bed again. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough. Can you....?" Elphaba asked as she turned around, back facing Glinda.

"Elphie, this is terrible! Your whole back is a mess! And your hands! Did you fly in the rain?" Elphaba nodded. "Why?"

"I needed to see you. I couldn't wait another moment. And our house has a leak in the roof. I was getting wet either way. At least this way, I saw you." Her voice softened as the sap was squeezed from the thick leaves onto her back. Glinda's warm hands rubbed it in, calming the pain away. Before she was done, the green skin had smoothed over, healing itself, and even taking the older scars.

"Maybe I should try this stuff; my hands look fantastic!" Elphaba laughed softly. "I'll leave the leaves for you, and find someone to relight the fire," she said softly, suddenly aware how naked and in bed her friend was.

Glinda the Good padded through the halls of her palace, seeing her kind guards standing watch over her. They smiled down at her, and she, up at them. She asked how each was doing that night, and asked that she not be disturbed once she returned to her room. She softly informed the guards that once her fire were relit, she and her guest were to be left to themselves, and the room across the hall was to be made up in the morning.

"Make sure the windows tightly latch; my guest has a thing about water, and was soaked to the skin when mine blew open." The guard nodded gently.

"Your Goodness?"

"Yes, Remzen?"

"Your guest, would she need the Oil plants moved in as well?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, Remzen. Thank you." He bowed his head, and quickly walked down the hall to carry out the orders given.

When Glinda returned to her room with Stenzal, a palace caretaker, Elphaba was curled up in a chair. She jumped, startled. Glinda smiled softly at her, in her light-pink over-stuffed chair, in a light purple night gown and robe that were both too small. Elphaba looked from the man to Glinda and back to the man.

The old man just knelt by the fireplace and set new logs.

"Good morning, Ms. Thropp. Would you like tea brought up, Your Goodness?" he asked, lighting the fire.

"No, thank you. We'll be down for morning tea. Can you ask the kitchen to prepare warm milk, with a little vanilla and ginger for my guest?

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you. Also, please," she said softly. "Be mindfull of water and ice in the Palace while my friend is here. The floors are not to be mopped, a simple dusting is all they ever really need anyway. Can you please let the palace know?" The old man nodded and stepped from the room. Elphaba looked at the fire place, and a glowing lavender fire warmed the room.

"Purple?"

"I requested different colored fires from our local tin wood cutter. He's an old Tin friend."

"Boq?"

"Yes. He'll be delighted to know you're here.

"I wasn't planning on staying long-"

"You live in a leaky house somewhere. Why aren't you in a palace? Isn't Fiyero a Prince?"

"He's a scarecrow on the lamb; he was a follower of the Wizard. Not that he faults you for anything, he just wanted to be human again, and isn't so bright toe realize that the Wizard couldn't do it for him. He really cared for Dorothy while they travelled together."

"Does he know you're here?" Elphaba nodded. "He was the scarecrow? As in _The_Scarecrow?" Elphaba nodded again.

"I said the spell to make him feel no pain while he was tortured, and that was how it backfired." Elphaba stared at her hands. Glinda reached out to her to pull her up.

"The nightgown suits you. Purple looks great with green," she said, gently. "You look like a little lilac." Elphaba smiled. She felt at home in the Glinda's Palace. "A really tall little lilac."

"Gee. I feel special."

"Its late, Elphie; the morning guard is already on duty. Come get a little sleep. The bed is warm, and we need to talk in the morning." Elphaba climbed into the massive bed and stared at her friend.

"I couldn't tell you because I needed you to be safe, Galinda," she whispered. "I couldn't handle it if something terrible had happened to you. I left, and you live in a gorgeous palace with people who love you serving you." Glinda scooted over across the bed to arm's reach from Elphaba and gently tucked the dark hair from her face. "I don't know if I could live with myself if I'd let anything happen to you," she whispered.

"I've missed you, Elphie."

"I've missed you, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 1! There's plenty more to come. I haven't given up on my House fanfictions yet, but I needed a break. And this was pleading with me to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

The second time the women awoke that day, it was due to sunlight streaming in, and the sounds of laughter in the gardens below as children played. Glinda the Good allowed the families of her palace staff to live in the palace in generous rooms, where they had privacy, and they had personal space. She wanted to have a well-loved and happy staff who felt as though caring for the Leader of Oz was a true privilge, rather than a job. (Glinda had gone as far as to find proper nannies for children in the palace who needed a proper nanny; one guard in particular lost his wife when his youngest was born only three months earlier.)

The laughter from the garden below came from children, who splashed in puddles left by the storm the night before.

Glinda opened her eyes slowly; she and Elphie had snuggled together in the night, and Glinda smelled the sweet sap from the plant, thick in Elphie's skin. As much as she would like to have stayed in Glinda's arms, she felt the tiny woman fidget uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Elphaba said, scooting back away from Glinda.

"I guess I'm a cuddler!"

"I had a feeling you would be," Elpaba whispered. "That's a nice sound to wake up to."

"They're good kids. They'll love to meet you in person. I've told each and every one of them the real story of what you did, and how you wanted to stop the troubled Wizard, who wanted to rule our land the way he ruled his own."

"Are there bad guys in your stories?"

"No. Not when you are in them. It was miscommunication at its worst, over and over again. I wasn't going to let you die and be blamed for all the bad in this world. I refused to celebrate your death." Tears gleamed in Glinda's eyes. "It was the hardest time in my life, Elphie."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."

"Not anymore." Glinda smiled widely. "I'm so happy you're here, Elphie."

"Me, too." A particularly high-pitched squeal of laughter brought a smile to Elphaba's lips.

"Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like mud."

"What is the limit?" Glinda asked softly. "With water?"

"I can drink milks and juices, but not teas or coffee. Mud will burn, but not as badly as just water. But mud doesn't fall off, so its harder to get off, so those are worse burns. I had too use all of the plants I had access to after that little brat drenched me. I thought I was dying."

"Those were real screams.?" Glinda asked, feeling a little sick to her stomach. Elphaba nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Elphaba asked, turning the conversation away from a day that scarred them both. Glinda shook her head. "Neither am I." A growl from two very hungry bellies caught them both off guard, and they laughed. "Ok, we're both hungry."

"Let's have breakfast in the square; the horses don't pull carts anymore, unless they feel like it. Clopper really enjoys pulling people around. He changes colors in the blues, greens and the loveliest shades of purple."

"I am in your night gown and it is roughly half a foot too small."

"And that is why we go the the square. They'll match the perfect shades of fabrics with your skin."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

Glinda seemed oblivious to the staring eyes of the general public of The Emerald City on Elphaba. Elphaba kept her head down, shyly. Glinda just took her hand and lead her through the square where Clopper brought them to the seamstress.

"They're staring."

"Because you're beautiful, and a legend who freed them from a communist." Elphaba looked up, and most of the people who stared were smiling. But Elphaba saw a few people glaring at her with the hatred she'd grown used to.

"I don't think its that."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm wearing your dress, and it is too small." Glinda smirked.

"Which is why we're going into that little shop there. Its where all of my clothes are made. She needs your sizes, one fitting, and by the end of the day, you'll have a nice wardrobe."

"All your dresses are made there?"

"Yes!" Glinda chirped.

"I'm worried." Glinda pulled her into the shop.

"Lotti," Glinda said, brightly. "I have a very special guest, but her clothing was ruined in her journey here. Can you help us out?" Lotti stared at Elphaba for a full 5 seconds before Glinda stepped in. "Lotti, Elphaba has had a long journey, and her clothing is in ruins. Measure her for new dresses, please."

"Yes, Your Goodness."

"Glinda, I can mend my dress."

"No," Lotti said gently. "Its an honor to have you in my shop, Ms. Elphaba. A true honor. I didn't mean to stare, but you're supposed to be-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Elphaba interjected. "Please."

"Of course. Let's get you measured. Would you like to pick out some colors?"

"Black is fine."

"Black will bring out the green, making it a much darker shade than it actually is. The lavender you're wearing is much more suiting; or perhaps a blue?" Lotti asked, grinning

"Glinda," Elphaba pleaded.

"You don't have to wear simple frocks, Elphie. You can have anything made that you'd like to wear. Anything." Elphaba nodded, shaking. She'd never had a beautiful dress, nor had she been told that she could have something.

"Okay."

"I'll bring back some breakfast while you're fitted with a new wardrobe."

"You're avoiding shopping!?"

"I'm avoiding starvation." Glinda glided out through the front thresh. A door would have been there at one time, but it was removed to allow fresh air and natural light to filter though.

An hour later, when Glinda returned, she stared in shock. The long black hair was pulled back into beautiful curls, in a low lavender bow, leaving all of the new curls to cascade down Elphaba's back. In a lovely lavender dress, with green accents, Elphaba stood, staring in the mirror. She looked mortally humiliated.

"Its wrong," Glinda said softly. "Its not you, and you hate it."

"I see you've gained a heightened perception."

"No, I just know you. The colors are right, but for the love of Oz, it looks like a dress you'd put on a small girl with a lollipop. Just because you are _from _Munchkin land doesn't mean you should dress like the Friggin' Lullubye League. Lotti, sweetie, she's 35, not 5. Come on." Glinda handed a massive sweet roll and a chocolate milk over to her friend.

"I can't eat that."

"There's no water-"

"Just because it won't kill me doesn't mean it tastes good. Do you have something that's not covered in sugar?" Glinda laughed and pulled out 'Plan B' breakfast; bran muffin and orange juice.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

"Now, Lotti, here's what I see for my lovely Green Giant. Black. Its her 'color.' Simple and elegant. Stylish, but not over-the-top. Over-the-top is my department."

"I'll say."

"Watch it, you."

* * *

Boq chopped at the wood with a smile. As it turned out, he really enjoyed the job. Once he had a 'heart' and discovered that the wizard was a fraud, he decided that faking it was better than nothing. He wasn't sad, nor was he happy. He just Was.

"Looking good, there, Boq."

"So, you finally remembered my name," he teased as he swung the ax again. He remembered what sarcasm was, even if he didn't feel it.

"Hello, Boq." The man made of tin stopped mid-swing and put his ax down and turned to face Elphaba. "I'm sorry about this." She gestured to his tin body.

"I'm not angry," he said simply.

"Is that because my sister stole your heart, or because you choose not to be upset?"

"Both. You didn't turn me into an over-grown oil can for kicks. You did it to save my life. I wish you could have found a spell that would have given me a new heart, but this is nice, too."

"Boq," Glinda started.

"Your sister did this, and you made it worse. I know you didn't mean to, but you did it anyway. I should finish chopping this wood. The palace gets cold at night this time of year." Elphaba looked at him and sighed, set her jaw, and stared him down.

"I would rather you live to hate me than die because of my sister."

"Elphaba, I would be thrilled for you that you are alive if I could be, and I would hate you for turning me into a tin man. But I don't care one way or the other. I really don't. So please, let me be alone, cutting my logs, and listening to the fake heart beat that the phony gave me."

"But you're not dead."

"You are. When you let us believe that you were dead, most of the land of Oz celebrated. Glinda and I were the only ones who knew to mourn you, and I couldn't do that. She was completely alone. That lovely young woman over there is in-love with you, and had to celebrate your death. You broke her heart, Dear Miss Elphaba, and it may take a long time to properly mend it. If I could be outraged, I would be. You broke her heart much worse than the three of you broke mine. Every day you were gone broke her heart again. So if you want to come back, Thropp, come back, but be prepared to live with what you did. I don't care if you stay or leave. I'm getting back to work."

With that, Boq continued his work, ignoring the two women.

Elphaba looked over at Galinda, who was crying openly as she stared at the green woman before her.

"Glinda-"

"I was so alone. I needed you so much, Elphie!" she sobbed. "I felt so terrible for letting you die; and much worse because you protected me from danger at every turn; from the wizard when you first flew, and from his men when you were murdered. I loved you, Elphie, with all of my heart. I don't know if you even thought about me. me." Glinda folded her arms and turned away. When she felt the soft hand on a shoulder, she shrugged it away.

"I thought about you every minute of every day. Fiyero was convinced we were doing what was right for you-"

"You weren't."

"Glinda, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Glinda walked away. "I need some space. I'll see you at the palace."

* * *

Uh Oh. Looks like Boq spilled a secret! More to come, no worries! On with Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

Author's Note: This ventures into PG-13 to R. If you are not comfortable with lesbians, what the hell are you reading THIS for!? You knew it was Gelphie when you started, and you knew after last chapter where this was going. It is not a surprise.

* * *

"Are you still angry?" Elphaba asked from her soft chair in Glinda's chambers. The two hadn't spoken at all since Glinda walked off hours earlier. Now, late into the night, Glinda finally returned to her chambers to find Elphaba reading by a soft pink fire. Her book closed and was set aside. "I missed you; I missed your laugh, I missed your smile. I missed the color pink. I hate pink, but I missed it. I could watch you from that damned crystal ball, and it made it hard for me. I saw you, and how much you hurt because of me."

"Stop."

"But-"

"No. Stop." Glinda knelt on the floor in front of the chair and took Elphaba's hands. "Its all right. I'm not mad. While I was out, floating around the city, I realized how much I missed you. Not just while you were...away, but while you were here and I wasn't with you. You're alive, you're here, and I am so lucky to have you back, Elphie, that I can forgive you, and quite easily. You did what you thought was best, and that is all I can ask of anyone."

"Thank you for being so understanding.

"The whole city is going to have a celebration tomorrow. As long as you're with me, there's no reason to be mad." Elphaba scooted down from the chair and held Glinda, who was, to no surprise, crying into Elphaba's shoulder. "I'm.....so....hap-" hiccup! "-py.....you're here!" she wailed. Elphaba couldn't contain a laugh. "What's funny?"

"You, Glin. You go from mad to beautiful and composed to one big adorible nervous mess." Elphaba pulled a hankie from the pocket of her robe on the back of the chair and dried Glinda's cheeks. "Mostly adorable." Glinda laughed and looked down. "See? You even know I'm right." Glinda looked up at her and then turned to the fire, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just can't belive you're really here. I expected you to be gone again when I turn around, Elphie."

"What if I just stay? I'm never gone again. I'll stay with you, never leave your side, unless you're watering your plants or taking a bubble bath. I will never leave your sight again." Glinda swiped her cheeks dry with the hankie that Elphie had handed her moments ago. "I'll stay right here with you as long as you can stand me." Elphaba held Glinda's hand and kissed it gently. "I will not leave you again."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Elphie." Glinda tangled her fingers through Elphaba's hair. "Still just as soft as I remember." Elphaba tucked Glinda into a hug and held her for as long as Glinda would allow her to. After a very long moment, Glinda fidgeted and pulled away. She stood straightened her dress. "I'll be back in a moment."

Elphaba watched her step into her dressing closet and close the door. She felt a bit strange, alone in the chamber, but happy to be there. Elphaba stood and tip-toed off to her chambers across the hall. It was late, and she figured that Glinda was ready to sleep. Her chambers weren't what she expected; they were not pink like Glinda's. The bed was much firmer, and the colors were muted tones of lavender, blues and greens that didn't clash with her skin, nor did they act as any kind of camoflauge. It was lovely, and the plants in the room were one kind; those that made the sap that cured her from the acid that was water.

She toed off her slippers and removed 14 of th 16 overly-fluffy pillows and stacked them neatly in the chairs. She glanced at the light purple fire. It was warm in her chambers, but not overly-so. The room wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for what Glinda would pick for Elphaba. The sheets were thick and comfortable. All in All, Elphaba loved the room.

Just as she opened a book to read, her chamber doors were thrown open, and a wide-eyed Glinda, who was shaking, stood.

"**Six minutes! You could only keep your promise for **_**six minutes**_!"

"Are we allowed to sleep?"

"Well.....yes....but...." she shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I was hoping we could talk a bit more....." Elphaba chuckled waved her in.

"We're officially 16 again," she said as Glinda bounced onto the bed in her night gown. They sat in silence. "You wanted to talk?"

"What was your year like?" she asked softly.

"Hell. We were in hiding. I couldn't leave our cottege at all, and Yero had to get everything done. Not easy to do without a brain. He wanted more light for me to read, so he punched holes in the roof one morning, and then another because the sun had moved. He didn't understand why I was mad, until it rained. Brainless."

"Was there any good?"

"Yes. I was able to focus my crystal on you once in a while. I was able to see you once or twice a day; I never saw you smile, but I saw you, and it was enough. At least, I thought so at the time." Glinda furrowed her brow. "I was so far away that it could only focus on you when you were thinking about me with all of your heart. When you cried for me, I cried with you. You weren't alone." Glinda rested against the pillows and stared at Elphaba, who felt her breath catch. "I'm sorry for leaving the room. I didn't think you meant it so literally."

"Hello!? Have we met? I take everything literally!" Elphie laughed.

"So, are we sharing a room again, or can I keep this one?" Glinda rolled her eyes. "I'm happy to be back. I love....being here, Glin."

"I love you....being here." Elphaba sank back into the pillows, closer to Glinda. "Tomorrow, we're celebrating your return, and a new leadership in Oz."

"You're resigning!?"

"No, co-leadship. You saved this land from a phony wizard who had us for 40 years in a terrible state. They tried to destroy anything that didn't agree with them. They turned a land against the person wh was trying to save them. You deserve to be a leader."

"I don't want it."

"Why?" Elphaba bit her lip.

"Because, my opnion would be completely compromised. I don't think that, after the year we've had, I couldn't go against you on anything. I......really care about you." Glinda took her hand and held it tightly.

"I care about you, too." Glinda pulled Elphaba's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. Elphaba didn't pull away, and instead, caressed the soft cheek. Glinda closed her eyes, taking in the closeness. "Elphie," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Galinda," she whispered and closed the distance between them. Glinda gasped as soft lips touched hers. Elphaba started to pull away, only to have Glinda pull her back, and kiss her deeply.

When they parted, Glinda stared at Elphaba, then climbed out of the bed.

"I'm sorry. This isn't right."

"Glinda-" Elphaba called as the short woman dashed toward the door. She got up and took Glinda's hand before she could open the door. "Don't be sorry. And don't leave."

"Its wrong. We shouldn't do this. Its.....wrong."

"For the first time, something about me doesn't feel wrong, Glin. We feel right together; you know its right."

"Its not us," Glinda said, breathlessly, kissing Elphaba. "Its......its......"

"What?" Glinda looked up shyly and fumbled with a lock of Elphaba's hair.

"Its....just......well....your bed is really firm, Elphie," she squeaked. Elphaba let out a deep chuckled. "What?"

"Oz help me; you're cute."

* * *

When Elphaba opened her eyes the next morning, the woman sleeping in her arms was breathing evenly, head resting in the crook of Elphaba's shoulder. Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda closer. Her second morning in Oz, and she was waking up with Glinda again. It was almost unreal.

Glinda stirred in her sleep, turning to face Elphaba. She tucked herself into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba sighed happily and brushed the loose blond hair down.

"Good morning," Elphaba said when she felt Glinda yawn.

"Hmm?" came the soft muffled voice near her chest.

"I said good morning, love."

"No, great morning. Fantastic morning. Perfect morning." Elphaba snuggled down into the blankets and tilted Glinda's chin up to kiss her lips. "Well, my Emerald Lady, are you ready for a day of meet, greet, and to be loved by your public?"

"No."

"I told you, you'll be popular."

"I don't want to do this, Glinda. I would rather stay in here all day."

"You're green. The city is Emerald. Your father was the last leader before me, leader of the Emerald City and of Oz, and his Emerald Green daughter returns, the most magical creature in the land, who is a child of two worlds, and she wants to read a book in her room. Figures."

"I mentioned nothing of reading. I want to spend the day with you, talking...more kissing....just being in-love." Elphaba leaned in and kissed Galinda.

"We can be in-love _and_ still leave my chambers."

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Elphaba said, kissing her again,t his time, for the first time, slipping her tongue through Galinda's parted lips. Galinda moaned helplessly as she kissed back. When they parted, both women were panting for air.

"Oh my Great good Oz!" Galinda whispered, blushing. Elphaba pushed away a few inches, looking Galinda up and down in her pink nighty.

"Galinda, now that we're together, officially, I think we should stay in separate rooms."

"Why?"

"Well, we kissed last night.....a lot.....and just now...... well, I want more. I want to-"

"I see where this is going, and I think you may be right." Glinda leaned in and kissed her, this time, allowing her hands to move in areas that had not yet been discovered. "What should we do? I want you," she said softly.

"Marry me," Elphaba declared softly. "Today. Marry me today."

"You want to marry me," Glinda said softly, disbelieving. Elphaba kissed her jaw and ear lobe.

"I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you, and be your wife. Please say yes."

"I would be honored. But......you have to ask my father. Can you do that?" Elphaba nodded slowly. When Glinda sighed and tucked back into Elphaba's arms, she sighed softly. "I know he'll say yes."

"Oz I hope so."

* * *

Yay for Gelphie! Yay! I can even Hear Idina's 'Elphaba' cackle when she laughs at Glinda about the bed being too firm.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

The celebration started at sun-down. Just before the last glimmer of light dropped behind the palace, Glinda made an appearence. Elphaba stood in the shadows. The people from cities all over Oz had gathered in the meeting gardens. Elphaba looked at the croud; thousands of people were there; everyone in Emerald City, and most everyone in the entire land. Her stomach knotted.

"Good evening, my dear people. I welcome you to the palace, and thank you for coming here tonight. I have announcement that needs a bit of explaining.

"One year and two days ago, we lost a warrior to our evil wizard. He sent an innocent child to murder her in her palace home. She'd been called Wicked, Evil, and Terrible. Now we know that this is untrue, we have mourned her death. We have celebrated the leaving of the phony wizard who tricked us into believing he was a holy man. We mourned the loss of Elphaba the Emerald Warrior, and we can celebrate.

"My people, she was not murdered that night! She has been hiding! She hid from you, from me, from our world completely. She has returned to us, and to me. Please, welcome her back with the open hearts I know my people to have." Elphaba stepped onto the balcony, and a cheer hit her, so loud that her ears rang.

"Hello," she said softly. The cheering was so loud that her head hurt.

"Tonight, I ask that the whole land celebrate here, in their own cities, and in their hearts, that my Elphaba has returned. To our Emerald Warrior!" Elphaba had thought moments ago that the cheering couldn't get any louder. She Was Wrong.

After another speech from Glinda that Elphaba didn't really listen to, they made their way to the dinning hall. City officials from almost every city in the land were there, shaking hands with one another, bowing to Galinda, and bowing to Elphaba.

"Your Goodness, Your Emeraldness, dinner has been served."

"Did he just call me-"

"I'm sorry." Glinda took her hand and lead her to the head of the table. Elphaba recognised a few people she'd known at Shiz; Glinda's friends who loathed Elphaba.

"Your Emeraldness?"

"Please don't call me that, Takelyn." The young man nodded and bowed.

"What would you like to be called, Miss?"

"Anything other than that. You used to call me String Bean at Shiz." He blushed deeply.

"How about Lady Elphaba?" Glinda asked softly. She nodded to a seat next to her, and Elphaba sat, Takelyn took his seat at the far end of the room. "He's never stayed in my favor long. Keeps taxing his land unfairly, leaving me to return to his land and explain why taxes are in place; to upkeep the city, not build him a golden carriage." Elphaba relaxed and smiled a small grin.

"Your Goodness, what are your plans in the near future?" one head of City asked.

"Tonight is about welcoming back Lady Elphaba, not about politics."

"Of course."

"Its okay, Glin," Elphie whispered.

"Well, my personal plans include visiting my parents as soon as possible." Elphaba chuckled to herself. "As soon as Ozly possible. We're leaving in a few hours. Midnight Train to Uplands." Elphaba choked on the bit of food she'd just taken.

"That's 6 hours away!"

"They live far away. Its a full night and half a day by train. We should go as soon as we can, right?" Glinda tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, and grinned evenly.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes. Let's." Galinda clinked her glass to get the attention of the room. "Oh, Good leaders of my beautiful and wonderful land, I must take leave of you. My parents were unable to make the journey and Lady Elphaba and I are going to meet with them. Please stay and enjoy the party without us, and share the wonderful news of Lady Elphaba's return." Elphaba and Glinda stood and were escorted from the hall to a waiting carriage.

* * *

The carriage to the train was silent. As was the first three hours of the train ride. Elphaba was nervous, and Galinda looked so lovely in her travelling dress. It wasn't the massive ball gown she had been wearing earlier; it was a simple dress. It was blue and matched her eyes. Elphaba's breath caught every time Galinda's eyes met with hers.

She thought of her as two people; Glinda the Good, a perfect woman who was composed, lovely, and fair. She was the leader of Oz, and a wonderful one aat that.

And then there was Galinda, the woman she loved. Galinda, who was flawed, emotional, hilarious, and just plain cute. Galinda could go from giddy, to sobbing, to sarcasm in less that a minute. Elphaba's heart turned over when Galinda smiled at her from the seat next to her. Galinda yawned and rubbed her eyes, and Elphie wanted to kiss her there.

"Maybe we should get a sleeper."

"We have one reserved, but I like sitting here. I get a great veiw of The Golden Mountains. The sleepers face the other direction." Elphaba looked from the window, and surely enough, there were glowing mountains on the horizon. Elphaba hadn't seen this land in a year, and was finding new love for it.

"Galinda?"

"Hm?"

"What if your father says no?"

"I can't see it happening. He's never actually told me 'no' for....anything." Elphaba looked at her hands. "If he says no, I'll marry you anyway, Elphie," she whispered. "Now. We should get some sleep."

* * *

"Wake up, ya snoring Emerald of mine." The movement of the train and the rough matress made it nearly impossible for Galinda to sleep; Elphia was soundly sleeping. And being nudged in the ribs did not change that. "ELPHIE!"

"Wha?" she goraned.

"We're almost there." Elphaba bolted upright and smacked her head on the low ceiling. Needless to say, Galinda did not have that issue. "I'm ready to meet my parents. Are you?"

"Oz no! I'm a mess!"

"I have a brush, hair clips, and am the master of long hair. You're getting a braid." The brush was fast and rough through her hair. It hurt. She glared back at the love of her life, with a scowl. "Beauty takes pain. Make-up?"

"How? Do they make green?"

"Point taken. Get dressed, m'lady." Elphaba took her nightgown off and slipped into the black dress and shoes that Galinda had set out for her. When she looked in the mirror, she managed a smile. "You look perfect."

"For a funeral."

"How about this one?" Galinda said, pulling ont a lavender dress in the same style as the one she wore. It was lavender, but it didn't look like Munchkin party-wear. Elphaba changed as the train came to a stop. Galinda quickly changed the hair style ro better suit her outfit as Elphaba slipped into the proper stockings and shoes. "I love it."

"Its not bad. I like the color." Galinda stuffed the clothing into the suitcase and handed it out to her guards, who passed it along to the carriage driver.

"Elphie, I love you, and no matter what happens today, that will not change." Galinda stood on her tip toes and kissed Elphaba's cheek.

"How long is the coach ride?"

"About 10 minutes."

Exactly 17 minutes later, the two stepped from the carriage onto the blue brick path to Galinda's parents palace. Her mother and father were waiting for her.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" She bounced into their open arms and kissed each one's cheek. "I've missed you terribly! You should visit more!"

"You look amazing, my little Ozlet. How is Popsicle's littlest Witch?"

"I'm happier than I've been in a very long time," she said, bobbing her head in Elphaba's direction.

"We'd heard you'd returned, Lady Elphaba. Welcome."

"Thank you, Lord Upland, Lady Upland." She bowed her head to them, and smiled nervously.

"Well, we should hurry in; some of our public hasn't quite accepted you, and you may be less than safe here still." Galinda frowned. "Galinda, we're so far from The Emerald City; they only hear news from cities between us, and things get lost in translations from person to animal to person. By the time we deliver any news, they've already heard rumors and they aren't happy with them. We give official news, and some chose to believe the rumors." The tall gates closed as the walked through, and guards stood on either side. Elphaba swallowed nervously.

"Elphie, you should be safe in the palace," Galinda said, smiling up at her. Lady Upland took her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

"Something is quite different, my Galinda. I can see it in your beautiful smile."

"Oh, Momsie, I'm in-love." Lady Upland looked at her daughter and the back at Elphaba.

"Oh, dear, that's fantastic," she said, kissed her youngest daughter's forehead. "Who is the luck man?"

"We'll talk inside." Lady Upland nodded. "You can help me unpack."

"Lord Upland?" Elphaba said softly. "I would like to speak with you. Soon if possible."

"Of course. Why don't we talk while my little lady unpacks? Come with me." Elphaba smiled nervously at Galinda as the followed her father away from Galinda and her mother.

The halls were long and wide. Pink flowers grew in throughout. Elphaba had a feeling it had been Galinda's idea as a small child. When they got to the end of the white marble hall, Lord Upland opened a door and lead Elphie into a library or sorts.

"Lord Upland," She said, as forward as possible. "Galinda is....I feel......We....I....."

"Do Not waste my time."

"I want to marry your daughter." Lord Upland's eyebrows shot upward. "I love her, and she said that if I wanted to marry her, I was to ask you."

"She loves you?"

"So she tells me."

"No." Elphaba sighed. "She can't love you."

"Ask her. Did you or did you not see how happy she was just a moment ago? Her mother saw, and even pointed it out. And Galinda said it was because she was in love." Lord Upland sighed. "Is it because I'm green?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"No one is good enough for my Galinda. I have had men, women, and talking animals asking for her hand. I even had a rose bush ask a month ago. Had to have a servent drag it in on a wagon. What makes you think you are better than a rose bush?"

"I won't hurt her."

"You've already done that-"

"To save her life."

"It still hurt. She'd have died for you then, if she loves you, as you say."

"I know she would have, but I would rather die than allow her to be harmed. I have proven that throughout the years we've known each other." Lord Upland nodded, deep in thought. "I won't hurt her again."

"She's not ready for this!"

"Great OZ! She's going to be 36 in just over a month! I think she's ready to have a family, and ready to be loved, for the love of Oz!"

"And children? How is that going to happen?"

"We're work that out later. For now, lets work out the wedding."

* * *

"Oh Momsie, she's amazing. She loves me, and is asking Poppy if we can be married." Lady Ulpand's face fell. "What's wrong."

"Your father has turned down suitors for you left and right since you came of age. He said not one was right for you, Lovies." Galinda felt her eyes tear up. "Oh, Lovie, maybe Elphaba won't be turned away."

"Who'd he turn away?"

"Well, last month, Sir Diggins."

"Mother, Sir Diggins is a rose bush."

"A rose bush who loved you."

"Loved me? He's never actually met me! Did anyone who asked actually know me as anyone other than Glinda the Good?" Lady Upland thought for a momnt, and shook her head. "Elphie knows me for me, and wouldn't care if I were Glinda the Good, or Galinda the awkward college gal at Shiz. She is in-love with me, for me. She loves me."

"And you?"

"Oh, Momsie, I love her so much. She's my little Emerald....."

"Tell that to your father." Galinda nodded and dashed off down the hall.

The hall echoed with the click of her heals as she ran toward her father's study. Elphaba was closing the door when Galinda made it to the study. She looked broken. Galinda cocked her head to the side and looked into the green eyes.

"He said I wasn't right for you."

"I will fix this, my love." Galinda leaned up and captured Elphie's lips with her own. She opened the door to her father's study and took Elphaba's and to lead her in. "Hello, father." Lord upland looked hurt.

"I've given my answer, my Ozlet."

"You've given the wrong answer. Elphaba and I will be married in 3 days. You may be a part of it, or you may choose to fight us. Either way, I love her, and will not allow anyone come between us." Lord Upland was speechless. "Popsicle, she makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been."

"I can not approve this. I'm sorry."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

Elphaba enjoyed the walks she took with Galinda in her childhood home. She was a little princess, and Elphaba loved it. On clear days, they would spend the day in the garden swings talking. Elphie would tangle her fingers through Galinda's hair and kiss her forehead. They would talk late into the afternoon, when tea and warm milk would be served.

"Lady Galinda," the gardener called. "We've got pink and white roses as requested. But this plant has shown up throughout the palace. Shall I dispose of it?"

"No, its Lady Elphaba's...favorite." She held the secret of its healing, as requested by her parents. The gardener nodded and galloped away.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called from the balcony. When she saw her pink-clad lady, she made her way through the maze of bushes and flower beds. "I'm sorry he said it wasn't okay. We'll figure something out. I'll fix this, love."

"Its not your fault. He's just being stubborn." Galinda swiped a tear away. "I was so excited about Poppy seeing you in a wedding gown; you'd look so cute!" she wailed, tucking herself into Elphaba's arms.

"Its going to be okay. I promise." Galinda sniffled. "I wanted your father to see you in your dress too, but then again, You look cute in everything." Galinda blushed and leaned in for a kiss when cold water struck them. Elphaba screamed; the water hit her in the face, which blistered immidiatly, and began to bleed.

"Oh OZ! No!" Galinda squealed. "Someone help!!"

Guards rushed in, some after the gardener and the others carrying the wounded, and now unconscious Elphaba into the palace. They brought her to Galinda's room, and laid her on the bed.

"Bring my green bag in, now!" Galinda cried.

"How is she, darling?" Lady Upland whispered.

"Help me dry her off," came the fearful response. The guards ripped the wet dress off, and now left the women to dry her hair and face. "We have to get her as dry as possible, as quickly as possible." Lady Upland and the nurses dried her while Galinda rubbed the sap on Elphaba's face and neck. Lady Upland watched as the green skin began to mend itself. Galinda was thankful they'd brought the sap from the plant in jars, rather than relying on the plants themselves.

"Her hair." Lady Upland found her hair was falling out.

"Rub the sap on her scalp."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because she needs me to be calm. Rub it in deeply, as deeply as you can." Galinda continued to work on Elphaba's ears, neck ans shoulders. Elphie moaned and started to stir in pain. "Stay still, my love. I'm going to make it better. I promise. Just stay still. I know it hurts, my love. I've got you," she whispered into Elphaba's ear. The green woman stilled, and Galinda continued to rub the sap over the boils and rips in the usually flawless skin.

"Will is scar badly?"

"Not if we get the sap on it quickly. Its scarred before, but this will fix it. We need to turn her over and get her back and neck." The nurses and Galinda lifted and turned Elphaba onto her stomach. Her back was in terrible shape. Lady Upland felt sick to her stomach. She looked away, and let a few tears fall. "Mother, pull it together and help me." Lady Upland turned back and started rubbing the sap into Elphaba's back while Galinda focussed on her neck and shoulders.

"I couldn't handle something like this."

"Then tell your gardener not to toss water on a woman who has the potential to be killed by it!"

"We're so sorry about that. We didn't know anyone in the palace had a problem with her. We tried to weed everyone out when we knew you were coming. I didn't know, Darling."

"Tell that to my Elphie." Galinda was calm, but her mother knew there was fear in her daughter's voice.

It wasn't long before all the wounds were properly healing with the sap rubbed in. Elphaba was tucked in carefulled and Galinda took her spot, lying on the bed next to her, watching her face for any sign of her waking up. Lady Upland took a spot in a chair near the fire. "She shouldn't wake up alone. She'll be in pain and will be able to tell me where I need to put the sap."

"How long until she wakes up?"

"Could be an hour, could be a week. It depends on how deep the wounds were. She may not even wake up. This was the worst I've seen it." Galinda tucked the blankets up the Elphaba's chin. "I am not leaving her side until she's awake."

"Has this happened before?"

"Several times at Shiz. People thought it was funny." There was disgust in Galinda's voice. She hummed softly to the sleeping woman next to her, and gently caressed her cheek. Lady Upland watched her daughter, and realized for the first time, that she was not a child, and was, indeed, an adult who could handle herself.

"Would you like a fresh change of clothes, Lovie?" Galinda jumped from the bed and tugged the now damp sheets from the bed where she'd been sitting.

"Oh OZ! Yes, and fresh sheets for Elphie!" A nurse dashed from the room. Galinda quickle put the sap where new boils and wounds had formed. "Oh, Oz, I'm sorry, Elphie!"

"I'll be back shortly, Lovies." With that Lady Upland left the room. Galinda dashed into the dressing closet to change into anything other than the wet dress she wore. All that was available that came close to fitting her was Elphaba's night gown. She slipped it on, and looked in the mirror. She felt a little closer to her Love. When she stepped from the dressing closet, the nurses were changing the sheets and tucking Elphaba into warm and dry blankets.

"Your father would like to see you, Your Goodness," one nurse said.

"Tell him that I will not see him until Elphaba is out of danger. He is not to come into this room and he is not to speak to me until my Elphie is well." The nurse nodded, and Galinda slipped into the bed next to Elphaba. She sang softly to the woman. The nurses filed from the room to leave them in privacy. Lady Upland returned to the room shortly with a tray of food for her daughter.

"Why won't you see him?"

"Because I will not leave Elphaba while she needs me, and I will not leave Elphaba while she is in danger of dying still. We're going to be married when she comes out of this, with or without you and Father. Please inform him. And please leave us, Mother." Lady Upland stood and left her daughter.

She walked through the halls to her husband's library and took her seat on a ruby red over-stuffed couch. Her husband tried to ignore her as she fidgeted with things, moved his scrolls around, and eventually sat on his desk, preventing him from working at all.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"You are wrong, Darling," she informed him, gently. "And you're going to lose our daughter if you don't let her go."

"Elphaba isn't-"

"Maybe not in your eyes, but she is in Galinda's eyes. Galinda is right for Elphaba. They are going to be together if you give permission or not. Times are changing, and they don't need your permission. She runs Oz, its major city, and all of its towns. She's grown up. and she's in-love with someone who is good for her, and good to her. Isn't that what you want for her?" Lord Upland nodded after a moment.

"Yes, that is what I want for her."

"Then why try to stop the girls from being happy and in-love?"

"As soon as she is well, they can be married. Here. And that gardener will be put to death-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Galinda and Elphaba wouldn't want that. They would want him released and forgiven. One way to convince the land she is not wicked is to prove it by allowing her to pardon him, and give him a second chance."

"I don't know if I can be that understanding."

"Our Galinda and her Elphie are."

* * *

Galinda opened her eyes as wide as she could; she'd been awake for three days now, only dozing a few minutes at a time when she could no longer stay awake. But she would force herself to stay awake until she could no longer stay up; Elphaba may need her. Nurses wouldn't know what to do, or exactly how to get it done.

When Elphaba stirred, Galinda sat up more and watched her face.

"Galinda," she moaned. "Hurts."

"Where, Elphie?"

"Everywhere. It burns!" Tears filled her eyes and Galinda opened the jar of sap. She started rubbing it into the green skin, soothing the burning. Elphaba's breath slowed to normal and she closed her eyes again.

"Is that better, my love?"

"Mm."

"You need to sleep more, Elphie."

"Need.....um...." Galinda helped her to her feet and into the restroom, and back into bed. She helped pull a night gown over her head so she would no longer be nude. "Thank you."

"The nurses helped dry you and my mother helped with the sap."

"I was naked."

"You were injured. We needed to get the sap on, and quickly. Its been three days this time."

"Still. Naked."

"Elphaba, you almost died!" Galinda tucked the blankets around her. "I don't care if the whole kingdom sees you in all your glory, as long as it saves your life. Sleep now, so you can get better." Elphaba nodded and snuggled into the sheets. "I need to see my father, and then I'll be back."

"You look tired, Galinda."

"I am. I'll be back, my love." Galinda kissed Elphaba deeply and left the room.

Elphaba picked up a book from the bed side table and tried to read, but couldn't focus. Galinda looked as though she'd been up for days, and someone had tried to kill her days ago. Her muscles were still sore from the water. She wanted to be back in Oz, where these things didn't happen. Lady Upland stepped into the room.

"You look much better than when I last saw you, Dear."

"I feel much better as well." The book was closed and set back on the table. "Thank you for helping me."

"The gardener has been asked to leave. Lord Upland wanted him put to death, but I know Galinda enough to know that she wouldn't want that."

"Neither do I."

"I thought not."

"How bad was it?"

"I didn't see how you survived." Lady Upland took a seat on the bed and tucked a lock of hair behind Elphaba's ear. "I saw something amazing over the last three days. I watched my little daughter and she wasn't little. She was in charge, and did everything she could to save your life. She took care of you better than I could ever have. I'd have left it to the nurses, who wouldn't have known all the places to put the sap. She loves you." Elphaba blushes a dark shade of green.

"I know." Elphaba smiled warmly.

"And I can see that you love her, too."

"More than I can begin to express." The door flung open and Galinda bounced in, perky and giddy. She flopped onto the bed and hugged Elphaba as tightly as she could. "Can't breath!"

"We're getting married! He gives his blessing, Elphie!" Elphaba grinned and kissed Galinda gently.

"That's wonderful! But you should sleep before your blond head caves in upon itself, Galinda." Galinda kissed Elphaba againd and settled down into the bed.

"You share a bed before you're married!?" Lady Upland screeched.

"Relax Momsie. We keep it as pure as a white rose."

"No, we don't. You have your own chambers, and you will sleep there, Dearest Darlingest Daughter." She took Galinda's arm and lead her from the room, allowing her less than half a second to kiss Elphaba good night. "You can do that when you're married. Come on."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and picked up her book. She'd only been a page in when her door opened. Galinda had changed into her own night gown and stood in the room, back to the door, smiling.

"You are one sneaky witch," Elphaba said, placing the book back on the table.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

Within four days, the palace was in a flurry of busy people. Roses were being placed on anything that would stand still longer than 30 seconds, and the garden was prepared for a huge wedding, while Elphaba and Galinda were fitted and having dresses made.

People started gathering at mid day for the celebration, and by sundown, the gardens were full of guests from all over Oz. Elphaba was calm and composed as she normally was, and Galinda was a nervous wreck.

But when the time came to take each other as wife and wife, Galinda Upland was able to pull it together. Her father directed the dancing while the two woman sat at the large table. He took the Wedding glass and passed it between the two. Each took a sip of the Wedding Ale, and were married. The wedding was a traditional North Oz wedding; silent until the Wedding glass was set down, empty. Then the singing and celebration started.

The whole evening was a blur to both women, who danced until sunrise, as was the tradition, without so much as speaking a word.

Breakfast was served, and then the two left for the Emerald City. They hugged and kissed Galinda's parents good by and left the palace.

"Galinda," Elphaba whispered to the woman who rested on her shoulder. "I've been back for two weeks today."

"I know," she said with a happy and very sleepy voice. "Two weeks and we're married, and going to our home. I can't quite believe it."

"I wish Fiyero had come."

"I'm kind of glad he didn't."

"Why?"

"He left me for you, and you left him for me. Kind of a quirky thing to invite into a wedding." Elphaba shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't.

* * *

The trip back to Oz took longer than the first trip, but after many, many hours, they were home. Elphaba lifted her wife into her arms and carried her into their private chambers. She set Galinda on the bed gently.

"Well," Galinda said softly. "We're married."

"We're very much married."

"Oh, there's still one or two things missing," she said softly. Elphaba kissed her deeply and pulled her close as they leaned back into the bed. "Elphie," she purred as Elphaba kissed and nibbled at her jaw.

"Yes, Galinda?" she teased, scooting back.

"I love you....so.....MCUH!" She wailed, crying loudly once more.

"Oz, I am in so much trouble."

"Huh?"

"Galinda, you are so adorable. I don't think I could ever tell you 'No' for..anything," she laughed, bushing the tears away with a hankie. She silenced her wife's crying with a deep kiss. She tilted Galinda's chin up to deepen the kiss while her hands slipped over Galinda's thighs, and stopped just short of their main destination.

"Elphie," she begged. "I......oh my great Oz....I need you."

Elphaba grinned wickedly.

* * *

When Galinda woke in the morning, Elphaba was sleeping, with a small smile tugging at her lips. Galinda woke her with a kiss. "Wakie wakie."

"Good morning, my perfectly perky partner," Elphaba teased. "You look so beautiful."

"I love you, Elphie."

"Love you, too," she said, snuggling closer.

"If I had any idea how good last night was going to be, we'd have gotten married in college." Elphaba laughed loudly. "When did you first...notice me?" Elphaba thought back.

"Shiz, when you gave me the hat, got Nessarose a date, and then danced with me so I wasn't alone. I thought you were so kind then, and that night when you put the bow in my hair, and showed me I was beautiful, I actually felt beautiful."

"I," Galinda started. "I gave you the hat because I thought it was hideous and was trying to embarrass you, and the date was because I wanted Boq to stop following me around." Galinda sniffled. "I'm sorry I was so mean, Elphie."

"Dancing with me wasn't to be mean, and helping me with that stupid bow was very nice, Galinda."

"Why did you run out of the room that night?"

"I....I wanted to kiss you."

"Kiss me now, and make up for it." Elphaba obeyed and kissed Galinda deeply. "I first noticed you that night, too. You cared that people didn't like you, but you were determined to have fun anyway. No one else in that whole school would have been so brave. When we were running from the Wizard, you started to fly away, and I wanted to badly to join you, but I was so afraid. I was afraid of my parents, and my friends, and I should have gone with you."

"Well, kiss me now to make up for it." Galinda kissed her with as much passion as Elphaba had shown her moments ago. "Want to have breakfast by the lake?"

"The Lake? Are you crazed?"

"I didn't suggest swimming. I love looking at the mountains reflecting in it. Its peaceful there. I can read, write, fly faster than anywhere else near the palace, and if it rains, I'm close enough to the palace that I don't get too wet."

"All right. It sounds fun." Galinda bounced into the dressing closet and changed faster than Elphaba had ever seen. "Well, get ready!"

Elphaba dressed and studied herself in the mirror. Two weeks and two days back from hiding, and she looked so different; her hair was pulled back, but not in the fierce bun or braid of the past. She looked happy, and she felt it, too. She still couldn't believe she was married. Her intentons for coming to the Emerald City were simple; spend a day or two with Galinda and then get back to Fiyero, who was being looked after by Lion at the moment. She contacted him in the crystal ball and informed ihm that she wouldn't be returning, but he'd forgotten she'd even left.

"I've had a basket of food sent to the lake for us," Galinda said into the dressing closet. "Are you nearly ready?"

"I'm ready." Elphaba took her wife's arm.

* * *

"You're crazy," Galinda said as Elphaba pulled her into the garden, broom-stick in hand.

"Its fun. Its really fun!"

"I'm afraid of heights." Elphaba laughed and steadied the broom. She sat in the back and made a space for Galinda in front.

"I'm going to hold onto you, and we won't go fast. I promise."

"I've seen you go 'slow,' Elphie. You're slow is too FASSTTTT!" The last word was yelled as Elphaba zipped the broom through the garden, Galinda screaming the whole way. She had memorized the layout of the gardens and made calculated sharp turns and over hedges, Galinda yelling the whole time for her to slow down.

"Quit screaming!"

"NOT UNTIL WE LAND!"

"We landed! Oz, how can a witch who floats around in a bubble be so scared of heights?

"My bubble doesn't go nearly that fast on a high-wind day!" Elphaba cackled at Galinda's hair. It had been perfect before the flight. It was now very wind-blown and very messy.

"You should look at your hair."

"Terrif. I'm going to fix this, set up our breakfast. Do you want to pick up some speed?" Elphaba smiled and nodded. She got back on her broom, leaving her wife to fix her hair.

Galinda felt Elphaba whiz by above her a few times, but it was silent for a good three minutes before she looked around. A horror filled squeak escaped her throat.

Elphaba was speeding over the lake, but only by about 3 inches.

"Elphie! No! Oh Oz, GET BACK HERE!" Elphaba looped in the air, speeding toward the water, pulling up at the last minute, and arched higher above the lake. She squinted at the trees where Galinda was supposed to be, but she couldn't see her. She sped the broom in that direction, and found her wife had fainted.

"Galinda? My love?" she called cradling the woman in her arms. "Wake up, my love!" Galinda's eyes fluttered open after moment.

"Elphie?"

"What happened?"

"You...water... I was scared.....you....." she muttered, and then she narrowed her eyes at Elphaba, and pushed away from her. "YOU! Are you out of your mind!? You could have died!"

"I was fine. Galinda," she started. Before she could continue, Galinda slapped her across the face, harder than Elphaba thought the tiny blonde could hit. "OW! THAT HURT!"

"Good!" Galinda didn't even try to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"What is the matter? I used to do it all the time, and I'm good at it!"

"You could have made a mistake, and I would have been skimming a slick that was once my wife from the lake surface so I could have a proper memorial service!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I lost you once, I almost lost you a week and a half ago, and now you think you can just play with death like that?" Galinda stood and pulled Elphaba through the trees to a stone just in veiw of the lake. There on the stone was the name 'Elphaba Thropp.' Elphaba didn't need to read more.

"I'm sorry."

"I had to bury you once. All that I had was a hat and your old broom stick. I found a few pictures, but I couldn't let them go. I had to go through it once, Elphaba Thropp Upland. Don't you dare make me do it again." Elphaba hugged her wife to her chest and did her best to fix the broken heart that she was responsible for. "Please don't scare me like that, my love."

"I won't." Elphaba made her way back to the blanket to enjot breakkfast, but it was hard with Galinda still upset. "Galinda, I won't fly at the lake again."

"Its not that. Its everything. You can't have anything with water. What if we get a suddden rain? What if it floods? What if-"

"Its always been a fear of mine. But I have a potions master working on something. She started her work when I was a child, and I've sent her a message to continue. She's got a potion coming along that might work. I'd have to drink it every day, and it will taste terrible, but I'll be able to swim and bathe, and I won't be hurt by rain." Galinda nodded, not making eye-contact yet.

"That's nice."

"Please don't be mad at me, Galinda."

"What if I died? How would you feel if I died, or was doing something that could get me killed very easily?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Saying you are sorry doesn't mean you understand!" Galinda stared at the lake. "Come here," Elphaba stretched out on the blanket and rested her head in Galinda's lap. She closed her eyes as Galinda smoothed her hair down. "I want you to think about this, long and hard. You wake up one morning and I am not in our bed. You don't know where I am, just that I am not there. After a minute you remember; I was doing something incredibly stupid a few days after we're allowed to get married, and you watched me die, very painfully. And there was nothing you could do to help me or save me. All that is left of me is a slick of goo that you bury near something lovely. You wander through the palace, being forced to pretend that everything is okay. You have to smile at the people who made my life horrible. You have to be patient and kind as you try to teach them that I wasn't what they were told I was, and you just want to die right along with me.

"Every day gets a little harder, because you just want to be with me, and I got myself killed. You see someone with the same color of hair, happily sitting in the sun and you hate her for looking anything like me. The color pink makes you depressed, and you hate everything that reminds you that you had to watch me die.

"People tell you it gets easier with time, and you know its a lie. I am dead and I am never coming back. You will never hear my laugh, or see my nose crinkle when I smile. I am gone." Galinda looked in her lap at her sobbing wife, who was clutching her skirt. Galinda took a napkin from the basket and dried Elphaba's tears gently. "I don't want to go through that, Elphie."

"I'm so sorry, Galinda," she sobbed. "I won't do that to you again, my love. I just wanted to feel alive."

"Look at me," Galinda ordered, gently. Elphaba sat up. "If you need to feel alive, I think last night qualified. I have never felt so alive in my life."

"I haven't, either. Even flying didn't compare."

"Then why do that to me?"

"I won't do it again, Galinda," Elphaba said pulling Galinda close. She kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly. "Never again, my love."

"Do you want to feel alive?" Galinda asked scooting back slightly. Elphaba nodded. "Make love to me, right here."

"It would be an honor."

* * *

Elphaba turned the bottle over in her hands and studied it. It was clear with a green liquid in it. The not said to drink it, wait until the hiccups stopped, and then, with sap ready, put a drop of water on her hand. She wasn't sure about this.

"Sap is ready incase this goes very wrong, my love," Galinda breathed.

"Oz, I hope this works." She closed her eyes and sipped it down. She gagged on it, but it stayed down. Her pulse raced with anticipation.

"Elphie? Are you okay?" Elphaba nodded. "Anything different?"

"My heart is beating fast."

"You're still green, and you haven't shrunk to the size of an apple this time. So far so good."

"The shrinking potion was meant to go to the Giant in Western Oz who was married to a munchkin."

"I know, but you still looked so cute standing in my pocket!"

"I would have rathered stand between a couple of mountains."

"You'd have been crushed."

"What a way to go." Galinda narrowed her eyes at Elphaba. Elphaba hiccuped in response making Galinda giggle. "My stomach feels different."

"How?"

"Like I drank something really cold. Its strange." She hiccupped again and with each hiccup, the cold feeling spread. She turned away from Galinda, worried that she might throw up, but instead had one last massive hiccup.

"Elphie, are you okay?"

"I think so. Give me the water." Her green hand reached out for it, and Galinda put a drop on the back of her hand.

"Well?"

"Its okay. More." Galinda put a few drops on the hand and waited. Elphaba looked at her wife and smiled. She dipped her hand into the bowl of water and nothing happened.

"Elphie! Its working. How long does it work for?"

"Roughly a day. I should drink it every morning when I wake up. Then we can take a long bath together. You can teach me to swim!" Gelinda bit her lip. "What?"

"I.....uh......don't know how to swim. I'm afraid of water." Elphaba couldn't resist laughter. "Its not funny!"

"It is!"

"All right, it is a little funny. I didn't used to be. I wasn't when we were at Shiz, but I never liked it, and I never learned to swim. So, a bubble bath will be all we can do today." Elphaba grinned and pulled her wife toward the bathroom, laughing.

As soon as the tub was full, and bubbles were thick, Elphaba undressed and slipped in, unsure of herself.

"It is burning, but not like it normally does," she said in a small panic.

"The water is just hot." Galinda stepped in and settled her back against her wife. "This is cozy!"

"I could really love this."

"Its one of my favorite ways to start a busy day."

"We have a busy day?" Galinda nodded and rested her head back against Elphaba's chest. "First day back be being our fearless leader?"

"Yes, there's a lot I need to get done. Three weeks is a long time to be off duty as a leader of an entire land. I could use your advice on a few things, if you'll help."

"I'd love to. However, my love, we are enjoying a very romantic morning right now, and I don't think you should be thinking about anything other than your very happy wife who is holding you." Elphaba's finger tips stroked Galinda's arms and shoulders with soapy water.

"Mmm...that's nice." Elphaba smiled and continued drizzling water over her wife. "You're really enjoying this."

"First bath. Well, not really."

"How?"

"At one time, I took the sap and filled a tub with it and soaked after a particulary humid day. It was....sticky. Not like this. And my mother would bathe me in milk before Nessa was born. It was....also unpleasent and cold. Not like this."

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"I could really love sitting in a bubble bath with you. I am going for a nice long flight today; I have business in the East to take care of."

"Can you deliver a message to the mayor of Munchkinland?"

"Of course." Elphaba nibbled at Galinda's ear, and splashed her playfully. Galinda, even though she knew it wasn't going to hurt her, couldn't bring herself to tease back, so she, instead, turn to face her wife, and kissed her deeply. Elphaba smiled into the kiss.

"I want to wash your hair."

"Um. Okay."

"Trust me, when done properly, it can be very relaxing. Its a new sensation that you've never experienced properly." Elphaba shrugged and turned around in the massive bath tub. Galinda carefully tilted her back and poured clear water over her head, missing her eyes. She filled her hand with something that smelled like roses. Elphaba closed her eyes as Galinda massaged her head, starting above her eyes and working her way back. It took a few minutes, but soon, she was massaging the sweet-smelling soap into the long hair toward the tips. Elphaba sighed contentedly as Galinda began to rinse her hair. It felt refreshing as nothing had before. "Well, how was that?"

"It was different. I love it."

"Well, my little Emerald, I am full of suprises."

"I love it when you surprise me."

"Except the roses?"

"Except the roses." Elphaba leaned into a peck of a kiss. "We should get on with our day," she sighed, stepping from the tub. She pulled a massive pink towel around her body, and held one up for Galinda, who gladly wrapped into it.

"I'll have the message sent to your library in the next hour." Elphaba nodded and went to dress. "Fly safely, my love."

"I will."

* * *

longer chapters are love. Roses will be explained later. I wrote that part in later in the story, and added something about it here. Its funny.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

* * *

Elphaba tucked the scroll into her bag, and looked at the Munchkin city. The house where her sister had died had been cleared away, and her sister's body had been buried properly. While no one had bothered to visit it, clear away weeds, or ever put a single flower near it, she was at least buried, and not under a house.

Elphaba asked that it be upkept. No one in the city needed to visit Nessarose, but at leave show Elphaba the respect by keeping her grave nicely kept. When the Mayor promised he would, Elphaba placed white flowers at the small marker.

Her business was taken care of, knowing where her sister was buried. She took care of Galinda's business as well, delivering the scroll. The mayer's response was in her bag.

"Lady Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Last time we met, we were cruel to each other. I wanted to say that I was wrong." Elphaba nodded.

"As was I. I hope that you don't hold it against me; I had just lost my sister."

"I understand. Have a safe flight back." Elphaba nodded, climbed onto her broom and set off. The view below and in front of her was familier and welcoming. She could see the Emerald City in the distance.

It would be another 4 hours on her broom, as fast as she could fly before she made it back to the palace. She could see Galinda on their balcony, but something wasn't right. She was too high. Elphaba flew as fast as she could; Galinda was on the ledge, reaching for something, and the wind was picking up.

"GALINDA!" she screamed as she watched her wife slip and fall like a stone. Elphaba flew faster than she'd ever flown.

She was too late; Galinda had landed with an audible thud onto the garden balcony below.

* * *

"How is she?" The healer was mixing a potion.

"She took a fall from the balcony."

"I KNOW! I SAW! HOW IS SHE!?"

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Oz, Galinda!" Galinda's eyes hadn't opened yet. She was unconsious. "Will she be all right?"

"She's very badly injured. I can't tell you right now." Elphaba felt her throat swell with fear. "All we can do is wait for her to wake up."

"Bring my sap."

"I...all right." The healer handed her a jar from the bed table. Elphaba gently kneaded it onto Galinda's broken body. The cuts on her face began to knit themselves back to normal.

"This will heal the wounds, but if she hit her head, if might not be enough." The healer nodded. He'd never seen the true capability of the plant. It was a hybrid of several that Elphaba and Galinda worked on while at Shiz. It had come from several that Elphaba's nanny had used to clean her as a child, and when properly mixed together, it would heal the wounds. So they decided to grow them as one. When it matured, they found the extensive healing powers the plant had, and continued to make the plant, finding that it needed almost no sunlight, and almost no water.

"May I have a sappling to grow my own?"

"Yes, speak to our gardeners. I've got her from here. Can you also have her parents contacted?"

"They've been notified and are on their way." Elphaba nodded, too focussed on her wife.

"I'll leave you now." Elphaba nodded again, and rubbed the sap into her wife's shoulder and neck. The door shut and Elphaba finally allowed herself to cry. Elphaba moved a chair next to the bed, where she could hold Galinda's hand and not disturb her injuries. The sap did nothing for broken bones. It was for skin and muscle only.

"I'm scared, Oz. I've never been more afraid in my life. I don't think I could handle losing her. We've been together for a month! We're just starting, Oz. Please, don't let it end so soon."

* * *

A caretaker brought lunch in to Elphaba at mid day the next day, with news of Lord and Lady Upland's arrival being delayed by 15 minutes due to an arrogant herd of goats who refused to leave the track. They were in the palace, and would be up as soon as they could be; there were several flights of stairs, and Lord and Lady Upland were getting on in years. Stairs were taken slow.

"Thank you," she told him as he set a pink rose on the pillow next to his beloved leader. He bowed his head and left the chambers.

"May we come in?" came a soft voice from the door. Elphaba quickly jumped up and allowed Lady Upland to enter. Her husband was speaking to the healer in the hall.

"She looks like she'll be all right," Lady Upland said.

"I used the sap on her to heal her skin. The bones have to heal on their own. She's still," she said. She coughed and continued. "She's not doing well." Elphaba felt her chin tremble. She fought tears.

"She's not the weak child that people see. My little fairie is tougher than a troll." Elphaba nodded. Lady Upland carefully tucked the blankets around her daughter. "She looks so small in this bed."

"I tried to catch her," Elphaba said, very softly. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Oh, darling, it isn't your fault. Would it be Galinda's fault if you got rained on?" Elphaba shook her head. "She fell. She wasn't thrown. All you can do right now is be here when she wakes up."

"I can't lose her."

"Come here, darling," Lady Upland said, hugging her daughter's wife, who began to fall apart in Lady Upland's arms. "I can't promise she'll be all right, but she's tough. I can promise she'll fight."

"Its like a bad dream or a big joke. We're finally together and we're taken away from each other." Elphaba pushed away and paced the room. "She was always so calm when I needed her. I can't hold together for a full day. She needs me, and I'm falling apart!"

"Elphaba Thropp Upland," Lady Upland called sternly. Elphaba froze. "You sit in that chair, stop feeling sorry for yourself and hold my daughter's hand!" She pointed to the pink over-stuffed chair. Elphaba obeyed. "Listen to me very carefully. Galinda was strong because she learned to be. She lost someone whom she deeply loved, and she fell apart. It took her a long time to just function without someone telling her every single move to make; eat, sleep, rule Oz. She was strong for you because she had already been through worse; she watched you die. Galinda watched you melt away. She had NO idea you were alive, and had to continue to be a public figure. You need to pull it together and talk to your wife the way she talked to you when you needed her, or so help me I'll have you removed from this room until she wakes up. DO YOU understand me?" Elphaba nodded. "Good. Talk."

"What do I say?"

"You tell her you love her."

"I love her."

"Tell her!" Elphaba walked around to her side of the bed and got as close to Galinda as she could without touching her.

"Galinda, my lovely," she whispered, gently tucking a lock of hair from her forehead away from her face where it belonged. "My Galinda, I love you, and I need you. If this is how you are getting me to understand what you went through, I got your point, my love." Galinda made no sound. "I'm sorry, my sweet. Please don't leave me!" she sobbed. "Please, don't leave me! Please wake up!"

Elphaba could no longer speak through the sobbed that echoed from her chest into the room.

* * *

Days and nights passed, with little change. Elphaba rarely left the chair next to her wife. She held her hand and spoke to her as long as she could before Lord or Lady Upland would take over. The healer was happy with her progress, but Elphaba couldn't see how.

"Elphie," Lord Upland called into the room. Elphaba looked up.

"Hmm?"

"A large crate of potions arrived for you from North of Upland. Are they for Galinda?"

"No, its a potion that allows me to be in and drink water without being harmed." He nodded and handed her a bottle. "I'll take some tomorrow. Its a morning potion." He nodded and then asked the caretaker to bring it to the library. He stepped in and closed the door.

"Anything?"

"She squeezed my hand this morning, but nothing since. The healer thinks she'll come out of this in another day or so. Her magic is healing the bones as fast as it can, and its draining her energy. She'll be near starvation when she wakes, and will eat before sleeping another day or so." Lord Upland nodded.

"She wasn't our only child."

"What happened?"

"She had an older sister; Galydia. Galydia was 7 when we had Galinda. She was just as pretty and just as perfect. When she was just 9, she drowned. She's just learned how to float in her bubble when a wind blew her over the lake. She got scared and it popped, dropping her into the water. Both of my girls were always afraid of the water, and she didn't know how to swim." He cleared his throat. "Galinda doesn't remember Galydia much."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered. She felt a new sense of guilt wash over her for the stunt over the lake a few weeks back.

"For what?" came a very sleepy and some-what high pitched voice. "Elphie? S'that you?"

"Oh Oz, Galinda!" Elphaba gasped. "Get her mother!" She was back at her wife's side in an instant, kissing her hand over and over. "You're up! Thank Oz, you're up." Lord Upland dashed from the room as quickly as he could.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You fell, my love. But you're okay now." Galinda licked her lips. "Banzia," Elphaba called. A caretaker entered. "Get her something to eat and drink, quickly." Banzia left the room as Lord and Lady Upland entered, almost knocking Banzia over.

"My dearest darling! You're all right!" her mother gushed, crying.

"Head hurts." Elphaba gently rested a hand over her forehead. "Mmmm...Elphie."

"Sweet Oz, its good wo see your beautiful eyes." Galinda managed a weak smile. "Never do that again, my little pretty."

"Don't call me that."

"Its even good to hear you argue with me," Elphaba said, sniffling.

After a good meal, Galinda slept another two days, only waking to eat and fall back to sleep in Elphaba's arms. The longer she stayed awake, the more they talked about the life they wanted together. Lord and Lady Upland would stay in the room; reading, knitting, talking to the women softly, and just watching their daughter heal. As soon as dinner was over, which was eaten around the massive bed, they would leave the women alone in their chambers.

"I know what happened to you when I nearly died. I had no idea how hard it could be. I thought I would die right along with you if you hadn't made it," Elphaba said, looking into Galinda's blue eyes. "I am so sorry I did that to you, my Galinda." She caressed her soft pick cheek gently. She cupped her face and met her lips with a soft kiss. Galinda rested her hand over Elphaba's thigh and inched it up as the kiss turned passionate. She ran her finger tips over Elphaba's thighs and slipped her tongue over Elphaba's bottom lip. She backed up and kissed a trail from her jaw to her ear lobe. "Sweet Oz, Miss Glinda the Good! You know what that does to me."

"Yes, Miss Elphaba, I do. Its why I do it."

"For the love of all that is Ozly, don't stop," she moaned.

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

More on its way! :-D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

Note 2: I have already written through chapter 10, but don't want to post until I finish another chapter or two ahead in case I need to make changes. I will have this done before March 4th, my birthday. I really like that people are reading this fanfic! Thank you for taking the time to read what is running through my head 20 hours a day :-)

_

* * *

_

_I still hate Mondays. However, with my Elphie here, its not as terrible as before.. I wake up to her beautiful smile every morning, and I hear her singing as she studies magic in her library._

_She's becoming more open about us and about her ideas with the city leaders at meetings. I think she was afraid that they wouldn't listen to her because of the Wizard. She's still very shy with everyone._

_I love her so much, but I'm still fighting with the anger I feel toward her sometimes. A full year of hating myself a little more every day, only to discover it was a lie takes more than a few months to get over. She hurt me so much, and I worry that I may never fully forgive her for it. And I feel so guilty for letting it happen, and I don't feel like I have any right to be angry. I got her 'killed,' and I have no right to be mad._

_But I am. _

_Furious._

_And I don't ever plan on telling her how much it hurts to look at her sometimes._

Elphaba watched her wife write, wishing she knew what it was that had Galinda looking so sad. She'd been doing better the last month since she fell from the balcony, but every once in a while, she'd stay in her meeting room alone to write. Elphaba gave her the space she needed, but wished she knew what was going on.

As soon as Galinda closed her book and waved a wand over it, sealing it, she waved Ephaba in, looking tired.

"You could use a back rub," Elphaba offered.

"I'm all right," she said calmly. "I think I'll go for a walk in the gardens before bed. I need to gather my thoughts." Elphaba nodded.

"That sounds lovely."

"I'll be in shortly." Elphaba took the hint not to follow and sat back in her own chair in the meeting room. As soon as the door closed, Elphaba took out her crystal ball and watched her wife as she walked the gardens.

She was crying, again, as she did most nights on these walks.

Elphaba was done with Galinda hurting. She needed to fix it, and soon. She marched out to the garden swing, where Galinda sat, sobbing into a hankie.

"What did I do?" she asked, taking her wife into her arms. "I can't fix things if I don't know, Galinda."

"You.....lied to me. You lied to me for a whole year," she choked. "I hated myself more every single day, and when I got you back I was so scared that I held on too tight."

"What are you saying? That you don't really want to be married to me!?"

"I do, my love, but," she started. "I am still so angry that you let me believe that you were dead! I don't know how to let it go!"

"Galinda-"

"No! You don't understand! I am so...mad, and I can't even say it! I have no right because its my fault! I can't tell you, but I want to," she whispered.

"Oh, enough already!" Elphaba spout. "Get up, Glinda!"

"What?"

"You want to tell me, SO TELL ME!" Elphaba shouted. "You're mad? BE MAD! Glinda the Good, you're allowed to be mad, so be mad!"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH ELPHABA THROPP! I hate that I got you killed, I hate that you lied to me, and I Hate that I missed you so much! I hate that I loved you and couldn't tell you! I HATE YOU!" Elphaba sniffled.

"Now say how you really feel." Galinda collapsed into tears.

"I missed you so much that I wanted to die right along with you. You lied to me, Elphaba. I am so ashamed of myself for not being standing with you when I should have. People hated you because I didn't stand up for you. I was a coward and I am so sorry, my love." Elphaba knelt down and dried her tears.

"I hated you for letting them come after me. I hated that you didn't stand with me against the Wizaard, and left me to fight alone. I hated that you cried alone. I was ashamed that I hid from you. I can forgive myself. I can forgive myself for how I felt."

"How?" she cried.

"I have you now, and I'm here for you."

"How can you hate me and love me?"

"That's not the right question."

"What is?"

"Can you forgive yourself?" Elphaba took Galinda in her arms and rocked her as she cried. "I forgave you the first time you cried for me. Can you forgive both of us?"

"I don't know how."

"Tell me that you either want me to stay or you want me to leave." Galinda pushed back and looked at her wife. "One or the other."

"Stay."

"Then put behind us the problems. I will not allow you to think I am dead if you don't allow people to try to kill me again. Simple enough?" Galinda choked out a small laugh. "Please forgive me, my sweet." Galinda kissed Elphaba gently.

"I am trying. I need time, my love. Just time." Elphaba nodded and raised a hand in the air. Within a moment, her broom drifted into her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to give you the time and space you need. I will be back, and I will not be far. But I will not stay where I am not accepted," Elphaba said, with a gentle but firm voice. "I deserve better, and so do you." With that, she sat across her broom stick and flew off into the night.

* * *

Galinda paced. Her hair was a mess, her dress was not properly fluffed and she was unhappy.

Unhappy was an understatement. She was in misery.

Elphaba had been gone almost a full day. She had people searching for her, but she knew her wife. Elphaba wouldn't be found until she was good and ready.

"Your Goodness," a caretaker called. "Your father is calling." Galinda nodded and went to her mirror and looked into her father's reflection.

"Goodevening," he said, smiling. When Galinda only managed a small grin, he frowned. "Oh, dear."

"Its personal and Elphaba and I will work it out. Is this Ozian business or is this a personal call?"

"Both."

"Business first."

"The Upper Upland territory and the Western Uplands are having an issue between the plants. Sir Diggins can't get his stalks to give up their corn without a fight, unless they promise that he doesn't trade them for the apples from the Western Uplands. Apparently, the trees are overgrown and blocking the sun on some of the seedlings," he explained. "The trees complain that they have too little water, and blame it on the seedlings' planting. I can't get them to talk."

"Tell the trees that I will have extra water brought to that part if they move out of the seedlings' light."

"Thank you, your Goodness."

"And please ask the plants to send more of their surplus seedlings to the badlands. They are having rain for the first time in years, and can plant finally."

"Of course. Now, what is happening with you and Elphaba."

"I would rather not talk about it. Its my fault."

"You're still hurting from the funeral, hadn't told her and finally lost your temper with her." Galinda nodded. Her father knew her much more than she liked at times. "It wasn't really her there, and you need to forgive her. She has just as much of a right to be hurt and angry, and if she can move on, so can you."

"But-"

"Drop it, darling. Picking fights over old wounds lands you alone every night." Galinda nodded and dabbed at her eyes. "You love her."

"More than anything."

"Then go find her, and bring her home. And don't let her go this time." Galinda nodded and left the mirror. It faded over and returned to reflecting the room.

* * *

The old cottege on the eastern side of Oz, where her sister once lived, was dusty and, aside from the table and the lone bed, empty. Elphaba could gather some fruit from the trees going near-by when they woke up. She'd learned as a small child that picking fruit from a sleeping tree would get you a good thump from a branch.

After an hour, she changed her mind. She was hungry, and decided to risk waking a tree. Elphaba slipped into the dark and up to a smaller peach tree.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping the bark lightly.

"What do you want!?"

"I'm Lady Elphaba Thropp Upland, and am very hungry. Could you shake a few of your peaches down for me, please?" Elphaba wanted to just snatch the fruit for herself, but Galinda had taught her that her name now carried something in their lands.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Witch. I am trying to sleep. Pester someone else." The tree lifted its branches high. Elphaba grunted and went to the next tree.

"Don't even think about it, Wicked Witch. Just because you married into royalty doesn't make you any less evil. You must have put a spell on our Glinda," an apple tree hissed.

So many biting responses stayed on her tongue, pleading to let lose at the petulant trees. She held them back and went to bed, hungry.

She tossed and turned, stomach growling at her through out the night. The bed was hard and cold. Elphaba cursed herself; she'd lived for years in a similar hut with no problems sleeping or getting trees to hand over their fruit, with a nasty comment following a threat.

After several hours, and the trees rustling in the wind through most of the night. Elphaba gave up on sleep as the sun peeked into the kitchen window. And since the cabin was one room, it hit right over her eyes in the bed in the corner.

She stood and left the corner to close the opened window in the kitchen area; she hand't left it open.

"Lady Elphaba," the small peach tree called from outside. She looked through the window. There, at the base of the tree, were baskets filled with apples and peaches. "There should be enough here to trade for wheat, eggs and milk in town, Your Emeraldness."

"Thank you."

"Could you get us....." it started.

"Get you what?"

"More water? It hasn't rained her in quite some time, and we're very thirsty." Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. Yes of course." Elphaba found a cart in the back, and after shooing the chickens from it and gathering the eggs, she filled it with the apples and peaches, aside from what she'd want for herself. The cart was small enough for her to push into town, as she began her journey.

* * *

Galinda had searched the Uplands for days, and had moved to the West, where Elphaba had once ruled. No one had seen or heard from her in several weeks. Galinda needed to rest, and think about where her wife could be. She missed her, and she wanted her to be at their palace where she belonged.

"Elphie," she said to no one as she floated in her pink bubble toward The Emerald City. "Come home, my love."

* * *

"Perfect," Elphaba said, taking her pie from the fire stove. Galinda had taught her how to make a perfect pie. The little lady had a talent for it, and Elphaba had picked up some of the skills. Today's pies were a steak and egg pie (dinner!) and Peach pie with apple peals shaved in, for a snack later while she read her sister's journals. In the week she'd been in the cabin, she'd read every book in the cabin, and the journals at least twice.

"It smells wonderful," came a soft voice from the window.

"Hello," Elphaba said to the small boy who stood, watching her. "Who might you be?"

"I might be Thom," he said, grinning. He had a gap where teeth were missing.

"Thom," she said, grinning. "Where are your parents?" His smile faded.

"The Wicked Witch of the East had them put to death when my sister Nessa was born. My Uncle was raising me and my sister before Madam Nessarose took them as well. We live with the trees now."

"Please, come in and eat. Bring your sister as well. I have plenty to share. Its still hot, and I'll even share the milk." His eyes went wide and he dashed off for his sister.

The two children returned shortly, with the trees handing them fruit along the way, to bring as a gift.

"Thank you," Thom whispered as Elphaba dished large helpings to each child.

"My sister's name was Nessa, as well."

"My parents named her after the Witch because they didn't have the taxes when it was time to pay them. Is that why your sister was named Nessa?" Elphaba sipped at her milk, looking at the small children.

"How old are the two of you?"

"I'm 6, and Nessa is almost 3."

"You're old enough for harsh truth. Nessa the Witch was my little sister. I was once The Wicked Witch of the West, but have been redeemed and forgiven." Thom looked frightened. "Glinda the Good and I are married now, and live in The Emerald City."

"But...but you're here, and she isn't."

"Listen to the Witch, child!" the peach tree called. An apple tree agreed.

Before any more arguing could begin, a pink bubble floated by the window, stopped, floated back, hovered for a moment and shimmered and trembled with glee.

"Quick giggling at me, and help!" Elphaba told the bubble. It floated in and Galinda appeared.

"Glinda!" The boy yelled, hugging her tightly. "The Wicked Witch is back!"

"Young man, is that any way to speak to one of the leaders of Oz?" Thom looked at her. She smiled down at him. "Lady Elphaba is my wife, and we live in the palace. You should not call her wicked, for she is a kind and wonderful Emerald Lady."

"She is?"

"Did she or did she not share her meal, and her hut with you?"

"She did."

"Perhaps you should not believe the rumors you heard."

"Love, the rumors you're thinking of them are about NessaRose. And they were true." The little boy nodded and scrubbed at his eyes, where tears cleaned the dirt from his face. "They live with the trees."

"Oh my."

"Do you think we have extra rooms at the palace?"

"Why, I think we have extra room, extra food and toys, and extra love from our families in the palace. Would you like to live at the palace?" The boy nodded.

"Do you want to fly on my broom to get there?" she asked Thom, who nodded again. "Nessa can float with Glinda, and you and I will fly on the broom."

* * *

The children were fed, cleaned, dressed, and tucked into beds in the palace. Galinda found a family who wanted them; Remzen and his wife were unable to have children, and took the two in. Remzen, Galinda's personal guard, had the same color of eyes as both children; the greenest she'd ever seen.

"We should have children," Elphaba said, her first night back in the palace.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

"Yes," she said. "Can you forgive me for faking my death?"

"Yes," Galinda whispered. "But you have to promise that you won't run away every time we have a fight."

"I didn't run away; I gave you the space you needed to be angry, to forgive me, and to get through what you couldn't get through with me over your shoulder."

"You ran away."

"Galinda-"

"Space is why you have the library. The hut in the woods that I didn't know about until now is for you to hide." Elphaba settled into her wife's arms. "You need never to hide, Elphaba. No matter what our problems are, don't hide from me. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Let's go to sleep, Elphie," she said, turning away. Elphada took her wife in her arms and held her.

"You are much angrier than I thought you knew how to be, Galinda. Let it all go, love."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"I will not hurt you, but you need to let go of being so mad at me! I did NOT do this to hurt you! I did it to save my life and yours!"

"I would have gone with you!" she grunted. "If you had told me what was going on, I'd have gone with you and hidden with you! I wouldn't have had to be alone, you wouldn't have been scalded by a scarecrow who has no brain, and we'd have been together!"

"We're together now! Isn't that enough? Will it ever be enough?" Galinda looked into Elphaba's eyes. They were filled with hurt and fear. "Will _I _ever be enough for you?"

Galinda realized how much she was hurting Elphaba; she was pushing her farther and father away.

"You are enough for me, love." She pulled Elphaba into a hug. "I'm sorry I've been so cold, Elphie."

"I just want you to love me, Glin."

"I love you, with all of my heart, Elphie." She kissed her forcefully. "With all of my heart."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"So show me."

* * *

NOTE: Thanks for reading another chapter!!! Woot! On with the 9th!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Auther: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

Note 2: Two hidden references! Neither one well hidden! Look for 'em!

* * *

"Happy 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days, Elphie!" Galinda chirped as she bounced into their private dining hall. She kissed her cheek and sat in her favorite spot; Elphaba's lap. "I have a surprise for yoooouuuuuu!" she sang.

"Those usually happen at the one-year mark."

"Ah, but I have one now, my lovely lady in lavender!" Elphaba laughed as her wife tickled at her ribs. "D'you want it now, or tonight?"

"I don't know," she said very carefully, worry in her voice.

The nearly four months they'd been married, Elphaba was on the receiving end of "surprises" a little more often than she liked. There was a week where Galinda tried to cook for her, every meal every day, and each was burned...except anything in pie form. There was pet week. After having a dog tell her to 'piss off' when he peed on the floor, Elphaba ended the pets in the palace. There was a dozen roses per day they were married; this was until Elphaba fell over a vase, cutting herself on the millions of thorns and burning herself with the water. While she now could stand water, thorns were not in her favor.

The latest was Galinda's decorating of the room. Elphaba leave their bedroom in the morning and it was lavender, and when she came in at night it was bright blue. The next night it was orange, and the next it was pink. Elphaba had it changed back to purple and asked it be left that way. Redecorating came to an abrupt halt at the door to Elphaba's library, and the decorating bug died within Galinda.

Elphaba, being supportive, took everything in stride, and often had her own surprises up her sleeve. She would leave notes for Galinda in places where she'd find them, and be encouraged by them. Elphie did enjoy sneaking little things into Galinda's world that made her smile; that little one where her nose would wrinkle, and Elphaba's heart would flop over. She would get that smile with a breakfast in bed and taking her for a broom-stick flight through the gardens. Galinda didn't like all of Elphaba's surprises. She took a fast, very fast, flight across the lake, only inches above the water, while Galinda shreaked in horror from the shore. It lead to a screaming match, tears, and make-up sex.

"I want to give it to you now."

"What kind of surprise?"

"One you'll like."

"I like all of your surprises." Galinda raised her eye brow. "Most of your surprises."

"Well, its one we've talked about."

"Go on."

"I spoke with our incredible potions master, just North of North Uplands territory, and she's sent me a potion for us for tonight."

"Oooohhh," Elphaba grinned. "What kind?"

"The kind that will allow us to have a baby." Elphaba froze. "We don't have to use it tonight, or any time soon. I just wanted you to know its an option." Elphaba nodded and ran her hand over Galinda's thigh.

"Can we use it tonight?"

"We can."

"Would you like to?"

"I would."

"I want you to hink cafefully; our baby will probably be light green, never be able to swim or have water without the potion, and will have sharp teeth from birth. But, she'll be smarter than any other child you've ever seen, and probably perky like you." Galinda smiled. "Our child will be more trouble than you can possibly imagine, we'll want to rip our hair out, and we'll love every hair-pulling minute of it."

"Do you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes. I do." Elphaba allaowed her hands to wander under the skirt a little farther, and Galinda trembled in approval. "Now or tonight?"

"Now." Elphaba stood, keeping hold of Galinda, and carried her back into the bedroom. Galinda handed her the potion. "Do you want to carry the baby, or me?"

"You," Elphaba answered. "I'll take the next one." Elphaba gave the potion back and Galinda read the scroll it came with. She laughed and handed Elphaba the bottle again.

"If I'm going to be carrying the baby, you have to drink it. She said it would wear off in a few hours, what ever that means."

"Okay. Here we go." Elphaba tipped the bottle back, and her stomach started to cramp. She dashed into the changing closet and she shut the door. Galinda paced for a good 10 minutes before starting to worry. "GALINDA THROPP UPLAND!" called Elphaba's voice.

However, it was deeper.

The closet door opened and out stepped a naked, green man.

"Elphie?"

"First of all, you should have warned me."

"Elphie!?" she squeaked again. "You're a......you have a.....hmmmmm."

"This is insane."

"Well, you seem to approve of me," Galinda said, looking 'him' up and down. The eye-roll Elphaba gave her was a classic Elphaba move, and funny to watch from the man-Elphaba.

"I don't know......what to do."

"Come on, my love, and we'll figure it out."

"You aren't allowed to surprise me again. Ever." Galinda laughed and pulled Elphaba toward the bed.

* * *

Elphaba paced the halls while a healer examined Galinda. She was sick, and they called, hopefully to tell them she was pregnant. She hoped that they wouldn't need another dose of that potion. It was fun. Once. They, however, had to use the potion 4 times that month before Galinda started hiccupping multicolored bubbles.

"Lady Elphaba?" the nurse called into the hall way. Elphaba dashed in.

"Get out your crystal ball, darling." Elphaba pulled it from her pocket.

"Show us the baby," she commanded. A small squidge appeared in the ball.

"That's a handy device. There's a baby in there," the healer said, pointing to the squidge in the ball. "With both of you being magical, I can not begin to tell you what to expect." On cue, Galinda hiccuped a lavender bubble. "Not sure what that was."

"Well," Elphaba said, tucking a blonde curl behind Galinda's ear. "We're going to be parents," she whispered, grinning. Her smile faded. "Oh _great good_ Oz, we're going to be parents."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just...terrified out of my mind. We're not ready for this! We've been married for 4 months and should have waited longer....or done it sooner....or......or....." she gasped. A small hand smacked her across the face.

"Calm down!" Galinda ordered. "We can handle this, my-" she hiccupped and a green bubble floated from her mouth "-love. People have children all the time."

"My mother had two; green and crippled."

"And my mother had healthy normal children. You were green because of the wizard, and Nessa was crippled because of the flowers. The baby will most likely be green. And he or she will still be very loved. Pink, yellow, blue **or** green."

"Its not easy!"

"Being green?"

"Its actually terrible."

"And our baby will not have the rough time you did; he or she will have two parents who love and understand how hard it is, and who will never leave her to feel alone, or different." Elphaba rested her hand over the baby her wife carried. "That is a little bit of us right there. Its you and me, and a little magic."

"You, me and a little bit of magic," Elphaba said to the small tummy where a bump would show in a few months time. Galinda hiccupped again, and laughed. There were rainbows of bubbles floating through the room.

"Baby likes color."

* * *

Elphaba groaned as she felted nudged in her ribs. While it was the only way to wake her, she didn't have to like it. "Elphie?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm hungry. Can you fly to Munchkin land and get me a strawberry pie?"

"Why that far?"

"The strawberries are the sweetest in all of Oz. I know the man who makes them well. He's a gifted pie-maker." Elphaba nodded, and stumbled around the room, getting dressed. "And some fresh peaches from the trees near the city." Elphaba grunted in respose, and grabbed her broom. She tossed a crystal ball onto the bed for Galinda to contact her if needed.

She stepped onto the balcony; the sun was rising, and the cool air felt nice on her skin. She kicked off and flew as fast as she could; it was a long trip. It would be hours before she got back to her pregnant wife.

Galinda climbed from the bed, grinning as her wife flew into the morning sky. As soon as she was nothing but a speck, Galinda dashed through the palace. The guards and caretakers got to work preparing the palace for a celebration like no other. The friends that Elphaba had made the last 8 months she'd been back in The Emerald City were gathering to celebrate her birthday. Elphaba hadn't forgotten Galinda's birthday so much as couldn't celebrate because of Galinda's fall. They had a small dinner in their room before Galinda's parents went back to the north.

Galinda knew that Elphaba had never had a birthday celebrated before, and made sure the woman was kept extremely busy all week while secret plans were made.

* * *

Hours into the day, Lord and Lady Upland arrived to join the party. Elphaba would be there soon; The Mayor of Munchkin City had contacted them with news that Elphaba had departed the East.

"I think I see her," Lady Upland called from the balcony off the main hall. "Yes, its her!" Lady Upland hurried in to hide, and Galinda made her way to the balcony. Elphaba zoomed over to land, pie in a box in her bag.

"Hello," Elphaba said, fishing the pie from her large bag.

"Pie later. My momsie and Popsicle are here!" Galinda pushed her wife into the door to the palace dining hall.

"Happy Birthday," she said as everyone stood and smiled, and silently bowed their heads. Everyone was familier with Eastern Oz celebrations. Like Northern Oz, most celebrations were silent, aside from the music, wich was instrumental. Galinda wasn't sure if Elphaba was raised with any birthday celebrationg, silent or other. Also, she'd lived in the West for many years, where celebrations are full of signing, talkking and laughter. They would go with silent until Elphaba said otherwise.

Elphaba held her breath, waiting for someone, anyone, to tell her it was a joke.

"Galinda-"

"Shhhh. Go change, and we'll start the party, my love." Elphaba wandered down the halls, with Galinda following. As soon as the door to their chambers closed, Elphaba turned to Galinda

"I didn't want this."

"I'm sorry."

"No....I didn't want silent celebrations. I hated them as a child. Every second, someone smiling, nodding, no one talks. I know our people and I know our friends. They love to laugh. Our marriage celebration was one thing, but I want to hear you laugh when we tell funny stories. I want to hear your momsie gasp in confussion when we tell her," she said, touching Galinda's stomach.

"I would like that, too."

"Let me change into something less......black." She smiled and laughed.

"This!" Galinda said, yanking a long pink gown from the closet. "Pink...."

"Goes good with green." Elphaba changed and the two made their way, arm in arm to the dining hall.

Everyone stared at the two women, smiling.

"Before the celebration starts, we have two announcements." The group waited. "First, Lady Elphaba asks that this not be a silent celebration! She wants us to laugh and talk."

"And the second?" Lady Upland asked.

"We're celebrating two wonderful things tonight. Elphaba's birthday, and," she said, grinning, holding the room in the palm of her hand. "We're expecting our first baby in 7 months time!" Lady and Lord Upland gasped and stepped back to maintain balance. "Please, everyone, enjoy yourselves, talk, sing, laugh!" Galinda called into the room. She and her parents stepped out on the the Balcony with Elphaba right behind.

"Galinda," her father started. "How could-"

"Oz, Father, you should have known to expect a baby! We've been looking for a potions master since we were joined.

"Darling, we are thrilled about the baby! How could you speak during a celebration!? We raised you to be a proper lady," her mother choked out, eyes tearing.

"Momsie, Elphaba doesn't have silent celebrations. She spent more time in the West than in the East. Celebrations aren't silent-"

"They Are Here."

"Not Any More."

"I am not hearing this," Lord Upland hissed.

"Father-"

"If you say another word during this celebration, I will disown you as a daughter."

"Lord Upland, I don't give an Ozian's Ass who's father you are, You, Lord Upland, DO answer to me. As your Head Leader, I am going to give my first order." Lady Upland gasped. Galinda had never given an order while Leader. "This celebration is to be spoken, sung, laughed, and enjoyed."

"Lady Glinda the Good," he said formally. "My wife and I bid you a goodnight, and a congratulations on the impending birth of your child." He bowed, took his wife's arm, and stormed from the palace.

"Lady Elphaba," Galinda said, regaining her composure. "Would you care to join me at your celebration?"

"What just happened?"

"My father tried to go against my orders and will have to deal with the consequences."

"Hold on," Elphaba said, before rejoining the celebration. "I don't want a friggin' birthday to come between you and the grandparents of our children."

"Its not. My father has never taken me seriously as Leader, and it was going to happen eventually. He has never taken my advice seriously, never taken my ideas seriously, and never taken me seriously. Now, he will have to, or I will be forced to appont a new Governor of Upper Uplands."

"Can you do that? Can you kick your parents out of your childhood home, with nothing?"

"I don't know. I may have no choice."

"Galinda-"

"No. Celebration now, politics tomorrow."

* * *

Confession: I have no idea how things would be celebrated in a fictional world written in 1900. This story is a fanfiction based on a musical, based on a book, based on movie, which is based on a book. And each base is a loosely done as far as I am aware. I took creative rights to this; I wanted to do something different! In my Law and Order fanfic, I have written very well done Mormon and civil weddings, a few non-denominational weddings, and in House, I have even just gone ahead and given a small overview. Weddings are boring and overwritten. So I decided that all celebrations in North and Eastern Oz were silent. This is not based on any religeon, just based on "Do you take..." and "I do" can only be done so many times before it gets really friggin old.

And if anyone can spot the two little tidbits that were swiped from various other people's work, one being a vague Cheno reference, the other you will have to find yourself, you get an early preview of my next chapter!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Flying Freely Once More

Rated: PG-13

Author: MeganFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or the characters of Wicked.

Note: This is written with the adorable Kristin Chenoweth and the sexy Idina Menzel as Glinda and Elphie! The BEST Cast: Original!!!

Note 2: Its late, and I just started a new nanny job. My writing will suffer. I'm getting this done as quickly as possible before I burn out from working and not writing all day and watching Rent all night.

* * *

"Good morning, my fellow Ozians," Glinda the Good Witch of The Emerald City said as she sat at the head of the conference table while the city leaders took their seats lining the room. "We've got business to attend to that is of great importance." The leaders grew silent. "The Badlands have gotten rain for the first time in a century. We need each of you to send seedlings and saplings in hopes of restoring the life that once lived there. I'd thought it had been taken care of, but I was misunderstood when it was thought of as a request." Her father looked away, shamefully. He could almost feel his daughter's eyes drilling into him. He hated when she was angry, but he had to make a stand against her. Glinda had offended people by speaking during a celebration and she needed to mend the fences before people were angry.

"Your Goodness," the Mayor of Munchkin Land called, raising his hand. "Is it true you've done away with Silent Celebrations and ceremonies?"

"No," she said patiently. "I have not destroyed traditonal Northern and Eastern celebrations. However, a year ago, when Nessarose, the Witch of the East was killed, did you or did you not sing with joy?"

"Yes....we....we, uh....we sang with utter glee."

"I have not destroyed the tradtion. Lady Elphaba spent much time in the West, where music is a part of every day life, and to celebrate silently was not how she wanted to celebrate her return to Emerald City, or her friends to celebrate her birthday. We chose to have a Western style celebration; music, laughter, and talking." Her father had not yet met her eyes. "Rumors that I have destroyed a tradition have been greatly embroidered upon." The words were directed at her father. The whole room knew it and were almost afraid to speak.

"Then why even break with tradion, Your Goodness?" Lord Upland asked, harshly. All eyes were on him, and not one of them looked happy.

"I see that you are allowing a personal matter to politically affect you, Lord Upland."

"No," he said forcefully. He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Your Goodness. I should not allow your personal choices to affect my political ones."

"Lord Upland," She said, standing. "A word in private." She stepped into her personal office, her father in tow.

"You broke with a sacred tradtion of Oz! Just because those animals that run the South and West decide its not important doesn't give you any right to take away from our heritage! You risked offending half of Oz the other night for nothing! They are still trying to grasp why you _married _Elphaba!" Galinda coiled back from his comment as if burned. "We know she isn't a wicked witch, and she, does in fact, love you. There are people in Oz who aren't so happy, Galinda. And now you are breaking traditions that so many people hold sacred, you are putting her and yourself in danger. And the baby!"

"Times are changing, Father."

"Not quickly enough to keep up with you. If it had been in a more private setting; just the family and a few friends, then singing and laughing would have been a wonderful idea. But you had such an assortment of people, Animals, and Alants that you could have put yourselves in danger! Sir Diggins was greatly outraged. You've lost her once, come close a second time, and we almost lost you. Those are your three chances; you got lucky. Don't risk my grand child, my child, or my child's love for something that you wouldn't be willing to die for." He bowed his head and left the room, Galinda following right behind.

"My people of Oz," she said to high council. "I have been informed that allowing a break in tradition was in poor taste. Please accept my apology." She hiccupped out a bubble, and the council whispered. "That would be a personal matter," she chuckled. "Magical babies have magical morning sickness."

* * *

Just over six months later, Galinda held a celebration in Emerald City to celebrate the first anniversary of her marriage to Elphaba. The city was one giant silent carnival of magical rides, games, Silent dancers, and food. Elphaba had never seen so many creatures in one city before. Boq, Fiyero and the Lion all wished them well personally and silently. Fiyero's moth had been sewn shut by The Lion so he wouldn't mess up and speak, but a not was passed; the thread would be undone as soon as daylight hit the city. Elphaba had to force herself not to laugh; she shook hard holding it in as Fiyero tried with all his might to talk, not quite understanding that they had sewn his mouth closed.

The celebration was cut short for the two guests of honor.

Galinda, who was just nearing the 38th week of carrying the baby, went into labor during the celebration. She was completely silent until the door to their chambers had closed. Her mother was so proud that she remained silent for hours until she could sneak up to the bedroom.

And then she let loose a string of profanity that no one in Oz thought the woman knew exsisted.

There were words that people had never known to be used as a verb, adjective, noun, and pronound all in the same sentence.

There were words from the other world where the wizard had come from, that no one knew, let alone how to properly use them.

However, Galinda managed to pull it off without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Galinda," Elphaba soothed, smoothing her hair down. "Breathe, my love."

"_You _breathe! You did this to me!" Galinda hissed, shoving Elphaba's hands off her shoulder. Elphaba just looked at her. "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" She ened the sentence with a scream like Elphaba had never heard, and the healers rushed the green woman from the room.

She was left to pace the halls while her wife was in their room, screaming in pain, crying, begging the healer for anything to help her with the pain she was in. Galinda's parents kept Elphaba as calm as possible in the halls. The celebration was still going on, so she was forced to remain silent until sunrise.

As soon as the first gleam of light peeped in through the window, Elphaba opened her mouth and spewed forth a few thoughts and choice words.

"Calm down!"

"That healer is leaving her in pain! Isn't he supposed to heal?" she screeched. As was the case when her emotions were stronger than normal, the magic within her lost control and the door flew from its hinges when Galinda screamed again.

She bolted into the room in time to hear the high-pitched scream from Galinda as she pushed the baby into the world. Elphaba watched the baby as a healer pulled it free of Galinda. Elphaba swallowed hard. The baby was a girl. Dark whisps of hair on her head, a cry like Galinda had; very high pitched and very loud.

And she was green.

"We have a daughter, Galinda," she said. The baby fussed and made herself known to everyone. Galinda panted and fell back into the pillows. Elphaba was at her side before she could gather the strength to call for her wife. Elphaba took Galinda to her chest and mopped her face dry while nurses and healers worked on her and the baby. "She's beautiful, my love."

The baby's crying calmed as she was cleaned. As soon as Galinda was dressed and properly tucked into clean bed dressings, the baby was brought over.

"Your Goodness and Your Emeraldness," one healer said, smiling. "There is a lovely lady here who wishes to meet you."

"Hello, my sweet darling," Galinda gushed at her daughter as she was carefully handed over. "Oh, Elphie, she's perfect!"

"She's so beautiful," Elphaba whispered. Their daughter had the bluest eyes that either had known to exsist, and her skin was a sage green that brought out the delicate features of the newborn's face. Elphaba opened the baby's lips to see if the teeth that Elphaba had were there. Galinda sighed when no teeth were present. "Thank Oz."

"You're telling me," Galinda joked. "Our little lady needs a name."

"Oh, about that," Elphaba said, wincing. "Your mother ran some....interesting things by me."

"Sagerose."

"Galinda-"

"Sagerose."

"The name 'Elphaba' is native language Munchkin for 'Emerald.' We are not doing that to our daughter." Galinda rolled her eyes and stroked the baby's cheek.

"What do you want to name her?" Elphaba froze.

"As long as its not plant-life or the color green, I'll be fine."

"We've got a few days until we have to have one. Her presentaion is the deadline." Elphaba nodded and looked at the baby, who's blue eyes stared around between her mothers. The healers and nurses left the new family. Galinda hummed softly to the baby, and her eyes closed slowly.

"I know what to name her."

"What?"

"Aria." Galinda looked at her wife. "When she was kicked the crap out of you all night, the only thing that would get her, and you for that matter, to sleep was music. She loves it already, the way I loved books are reading."

"Aria," Galinda whispered at their baby, a sleepy smile drifting across her face. "Aria Rose Thropp Upland."

"No!"

"After our sisters. Nessarose and Galydia Rose." Elphaba bit her bottom lip. "You loved her, so much, no matter what your parents did to you. She was your baby sister, and she deserves to be remembered."

"I don't know."

"I do. Aria Rose Thropp Upland. Our little Aria Rose." Elphaba looked at her daughter.

"I don't want to love it as much as I do, but the name suits her so perfectly." She smiled and touched the baby's hand gently. The baby opened her eyes. "Hello, Aria Rose."

"She looks just like you, my Elphie."

"She looks like a green version of Nessa. So beautiful."

"Nessa wasn't nearly as beautiful as you are. You just weren't able to see past the green." Elphaba swallowed hard and blinked back tears.

"I never saw it."

"Haven't I shown you?" Elphaba blushed emerald. "I love you, and I want you to be able to show our daughter how perfect Green is for skin tone."

"That will be so hard for her."

"Not if you are strong with her. You teach her that she is loved and beautiful, that you love how her skin looks, and she will love herself as much as we love her.

"I'll try, my love."

* * *

I love the idea of Idina, in the green make-up blushing a shade of green a little darker than what the make-up actually is. We all blush red, she would be green, and she would have that laugh...the geeky laugh from the play that makes me feel a little less like a nerd.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: While not rated NC 17 or R, its raunchy PG13. Its not M, but sex is discussed. I do not write anything that I wouldn't let my mom read and discuss.

In the little chat in the first part of this chapter, I can actually hear Kristin Chenoweth's Oklahoma accent as Galinda is talking with Elphaba. You could hear it in versions of 'Popular' on youtube. Specifically; 'Yep. Pink goes good with green.' I, too, am Southern, and will be in Louisiana soon, and have a great concept of how people talk. (anyone can find the joke in there, you win.)

But please, read this with an Oklahoma accent.

"Oklahoma Oklahoma

Oklahoma U!

Oklahoma Oklahoma

Oklahoma RAH!

ooohhhh- klahoma!

OKU!"

~ Kristin Chenoweth, "Kristin" on NBC :-)

* * *

Aria was nothing that either woman expected. She never fussed at night, as long as her mothers both sang to her as she went to sleep. She never fussed for anything, even food. Aria seemed to be studying everything with her intense blue eyes that only darkened from birth. They were almost navy blue by three weeks old, and she was able to call her parents with them. No one was sure how, but when she wanted her mothers, she would stare in their direction and they would be there quickly.

"Elphaba," Galinda mumbled from her pillow.

"What?"

"Aria," Galinda called into the dark. Elphaba stumbled to the cradle and lifted the baby. The strangest thing was, they knew who Aria wanted, and Aria knew who was less tired and would be there faster.

"Can't sleep, Lovie?" Elphaba cradled the three-week-old baby to her chest and rubbed her back. She burped and closed her eyes. "Much better. Would you like to join us in our bed tonight? Its a little cold in here."

"Hello, my little visitor," Galinda said when the baby was placed between them. "She's so sweet, Elphie."

"Mmmm. Like her momsie."

"Ew. I call my mother that. She can call me that. Its creepy coming from you." Elphaba laughed. Galinda had to smile. "You've got the same laugh as you did at Shiz. Its not the angry cackle that you have had in recent years. Its back to this chuckle that tickles me." Elphaba studied Galinda's face. "What are you thinking?" she asked her green wife.

"I want more kids." Galinda and Aria's eyes both shot open at the comment.

"Oh, my sweet, green Lady, I am not going through that again." Elphaba laughed.

"I want to have the next one."

"Why? Did I make it look fun? Aria, sweetie, I love you, but you have a big head."

"You can take the potion this time." Galinda's eyes went wider.

"Elphie, my love, we're not with men because there's a certain lack of interest in the whole body. Why would I want to become that?"

"You'd want to do that because I want to have another baby when you're ready." Galinda groaned and buried herself into her pillow. "We talked about having more than one child."

"I want more kids, but Elphaba, we just had her! She's not even a month old!" Elphab bit her lit and peered down at their baby, who was staring at her.

"I want her to have a sister close enough in age so they can play together and grow up together. Nessa was so much younger than I, that even if she hadn't been sick, we'd never have been able to play much. Aria is a thinker, like me. She may hate shopping and pink. I don't want you to miss out on the things you enjoyed with your mother; bubbles, roses, tea parties, and cute little things that I never had with my own mother."

"She's perfect the way she is, and I don't want to change her at all. If she hates those things, then she and I will read together. If she hates pink, then we'll tie her hair with blue or green ribbons. She doesn't have to be anything other than who she already is."

"Don't you want more children?"

"I do, but I....."

"What, my love?"

"It hurt so much, Elphie. I felt as though I was being ripped in two. Carrying her was difficult, bringing her out hurt more than any other pain I've ever felt. I still hurt and still bleed. The idea that you would go through that scares me."

"She's a big baby, Galinda. The healers said she was one of the largest babies he'd brought into the world since me."

"You were big?"

"Apparently, my non-Ozian father contributed to that." Galinda sighed. Aria was sleeping again, or at least resting with her eyes closed. "Galinda, you are fairly short and all around little. I am much taller, and, yes, I am aware of my hip size. It will be easier for me than Aria was for you."

"I do want more children," Galinda whispered, staring down at their daughter. "May they all be as beautiful as she is."

"And as mild-tempered."

* * *

Elphaba handed Galinda the potion and waited. Aria was spending a day with Lord and Lady Upland in another part of the palace, now that she was almost 2 months old. Galinda's birthday celebration the night before was another All Oz Inclusive event where silence was golden. As soon as sun-up, children were laughing and playing again. And Galind and Elphaba snuck off to their chambers to ignore the duties of the day until a few hours of sleep had been shared.

Galinda gulped the liquid down. It burned her throat and stomach at first, and she felt sick. She dashed into the bathroom, and awaited the changes.

"Are you all right?"

"I.....don't.....know," she gasped, voice dropping lower with each word. Elphaba remembered how it felt and winced. It wasn't painful so much as just plain weird.

"Can I come in?"

"I think that's my line," came the reply.

"I'm a bad influence, Galinda Upland." Elphab sat on the bed, feet tucked under her, back straight, hair cascading over her shoulder, and a small grin that meant business.

"This is weird, Elphie," Galinda said stepping out in a pink robe. Elphaba laughed. She was completely transformed, but was still Galinda; cute, girly as can be, and in pink. She could see this man wearing heals and Galinda'd dresses feeling very much okay in them. She still looked like Galinda, just a male version. "You know," (s)he said, staring at Elphaba in a black night gown that left little to the imagination, if anything at all. "You look very nice right now."

"You look very nice right now as well."

"I didn't enjoy being in your place. I missed what we have. So, if its not what you hoped for, I'm sorry." Galinda crawled onto the bed and kissed at her wife's neck. As she nibbled and moved her hands around the green skin, Elphaba gasped and sighed as sensations shook through her body.

"Oz's balls on a broomstick!" she hissed when Galinda lightly bit at her neck.

"More?"

"More."

* * *

Hours later, they lay in the mess of tangled sheets, sweating, panting, and shaking as the two held each other.

"That's not how it was for me," Galinda panted. Elphaba kissed her neck and ear. "That was nothing like I thought it would be."

"Me...either..." came the gasping response.

"I would like to do that again, whether or not we're trying to have a child."

"Galinda," Elphie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Elphaba tucked the small person in her bed into her arms and kissed him (her) again. She felt Galinda tremble.

"You're changing back, my love." She felt Galinda nod in her arms. "Drink something warm; it helps." Elphaba dashed to the bathroom and brought back warm water for her wife to sip at.

"Thank you," Galinda squeaked as her voice moved an octive up. Elphaba laughed and waited for the four or five minutes until Galinda was in her own body again. "We will need more of that potion, Elphaba Thropp."

"Yes, however," she said, looking into Galinda's eyes. "I didn't marry a man. I married a woman. I want your body as it is; beautiful and soft. I enjoyed that-"

"Yes, you did."

"-but I love what you do to me. What we had today doesn't compare to what we have every day, my lovely." Elphaba slithered into the bed, lips tickling Galinda's neck.

* * *

Aria stared at Elphaba from her cradle in the library where Elphaba read aloud. The book of tales from Oz, complete with painted pictures, was the infant's book of choice for the day. At three months old, she loved the sound of her mothers' voices as they spoke and sang to her.

"You know, Aria," Elphaba said, closing the book and setting it down on the desk. "I remember when my nanny read to me as a small child. It was the only time I felt loved by anyone before I met your Momsie. Do you know what I wish for you?" The baby cooed at her. "I wish for you that you feel how much I love you, and how much Momsie loves you."

"Elphie! We're running late!" Galinda's voice floated in from the hall way.

"We're on our way," she called back. Elphaba lifted the baby up, straightened the light purple dress, made to match the ball gowns that she and Galinda wore at ceremonies and celebrations. She would rather wear the simple dresses and frocks of the past; they were not as frilly and much more comfortable. "We get to speak for this one at least." She stepped out of the library, and was arm in arm with Galinda.

As soon as they stepped on the balcony, the crowd cheered for the two of them and the baby.

"Hello my Ozians!" Glinda the Good said, smiling. "Thank you for coming to our lovely daughter's welcoming celebration! I have been thinking about the night she was born a lot lately. She was brought into this world during our anniversary three months ago, and I broke with tradition and made quite an uproar once the chamber doors were closed." Elphaba laughed. "My fellow Ozians, I know that those of you in the South and the West don't hold the tradition anymore of silence for the dark hours of night when we celebrate. I know that people have done it, because it was what we were taught. But since our celebration where our daughter was born, I have looked deep into our history to learn _why _we do this.

"This was a tradtion that started 200 years ago. Oz had been though a harsh winter, the worst it had seen since the Emerald Palace was built. While the West and the South were spared from the ice, the North and East lost most of the crops, the forests and is still not completely recovered. When the ice melted away, there were floods. The water eventually dried away and the devestation was clear, The Mayor of Emerald City called all of the leaders together.

"West and South Oz brought seedlings and saplings to grow the crops back, and rebuild forests. They brought as much food as they could carry to help the people who had nothing after the ice melted. They made clothing, rebuilt homes, and they gave everything they could to rebuild Oz.

"After months upon months of tireless efforts, the work, that seemed endless, was done enough for the North and East to continue on alone.

"There was a giant feast, one year after the last flood had dried, and it was a full day of celebration and of singing, and of laughter. As the sun set, everyone stayed in their seats at the banquet halls of Emerald City. The only words spoken were, 'We shall remain silent this night as we remember those we lost and as we thank those who came to our aid.'

"The whole night was sat in silence until the sun peeked in through the open windows. And then he spoke again. 'From this day on, all who have anything to celebrate in the North and in the East, you have the West and the South to thank for it, and each one will end in Silence, as tonight has.'

"This, my Ozians, is why we celebrate in Silence in the North and East. This is why we celebrate in silence in Emerald City, where people met to get help and offer it. This is why it was never a tradition in the South or West. It is our way of thanking you for your help when we needed you." Galinda took her daughter in her arms and cradled her. "It is a tradition that I want to keep alive with my daughter, Aria." She moved the blanket, so the baby's face was in view. The gathering of Ozians gasped.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered. "I think they noticed her skin tone."

"My daughter, Aria Rose Thropp Upland. Lady Aria," Glinda the Good firmly stated, and the crowd cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: A shorter chapter due to work, and lack of sleep. Sorry.

* * *

"Elphie," Galinda sang as she flounced through the palace.

"I'm in no mood, Glinda," Elphaba grunted from behind her desk. Galinda felt hurt by the harsh words. She sneezed hard and grabbed a hankie. "I have had sneezing fits all day." Galinda rested a hand over Elphaba's forehed.

"Fever," she said. "To bed."

"I'm reading."

"And you can do that in our bed with a fire warming you and an apple tea steeping. I'll call for the healer." Elphaba groaned as she was pulled to her feet and to their bedroom. She was dizzy and uncomfortable.

"Aria-"

"Is with one of the many nannies in the palace. Thom and Nessa are with her. She is fine, and we'd know if she wasn't." Elphaba nodded as Galinda helped her into bed. "I'll personally make you tea."

"I would rather not right now."

"I may not be able to roast a chicken, but I can make a pot of tea."

"Its not that," she said laying back into the pillows. "I just don't feel well enough to drink it right now. I'm queezy and dizzy." Galinda tucked her in. "I loath being sick."

"I remember. You were unpleasent at Shiz when you had a cold." Elphaba sneezed, hard enough to startle Galinda. "You almost sneezed your face off."

"Yes, I realize-" she paused, sneezing again. "-that, Ms. Obvious."

"Oh, don't snap at me. I'll be back with a healer, and with something hot to sip."

Before Elphaba could argue, Galinda was out the door. She hated to admit it, but this was the first time the extra soft bed was exactly what she needed, rather than the firm bed she longed for. Elphaba wanted badly to sleep, but there were things that needed to be done; a nanny was not good enough for her little daughter. She rested her hand over her stomach. They were expecting their second child now, she realized, smiling evenly. The Healer had confirmed for them only a few days ago.

She had been back in The Emerald City for such a short time. In the year and four months that she'd been back, she'd fallen in-love, gotten married, had a child, and was now carrying the second child.

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed happily, sneezed again, and tried to fall asleep.

Aria, her three-month-old daughter, was calling to her from another part of the castle in distress. Elphaba was up before she realized she wasn't asleep.

"Aria," she called, moving through the halls, dizzy with fever. She knew exactly where to turn to get to the infant, who's cries could be heard now.

"Lady Elphaba," Thom called from the far end of the room. Tears filled his eyes and he ran to her, hugging her. The nanny was trying to soothe baby Aria, who fussed until her mother took her. "Aria doesn't feel well."

"Neither do I," she said looking at the baby. Beads of sweat were pooling on both green brows, and Elphaba needed to sit.

"Thom, go find Lady Galinda. Run, now!" Thom dashed off. "She was fine until just a moment ago, and then she suddenly spiked a fever."

"Help me back to our chamber." The nanny nodded and helped Elphaba to her feet.

"Nessa," the woman called. Nessa followed, dragging a stuffed frog behind her. "Its all right, Lady Elphaba. Thom will find Galinda, and she'll have the healers here soon."

* * *

Elphaba held Aria, mopping the heat from her head with a cool rag. The baby didn't fuss, but that just served to worry Elphaba and Galinda even more.

"I see," the healer said, smiling. "You have a cold, and the baby gets sick."

"Is he smiling? Why are you smiling?" Galinda screeched.

"Relax, Mother Lioness, your little cub isn't actually sick; she and Lady Elphaba are connected in such a way that Aria has picked up her cold without actually catching it. She's in no danger. They are the symptoms, but no illness. She may be grumpy for a day or so, until Lady Elphaba feels better."

"What about when the baby comes?" Elphaba asked, resting a hand over her unborn baby. "Is she going to...."

"I don't see how she'll give birth to nothing. I'll have the potion's master work on something temporary to break the bond when the time comes."

"I don't want the bond broken. I just don't want her hurt-"

"If you and Lady Galinda wish to have more children without scaring her for life, breaking the bond the two of you share would make for a novel idea," he said, flatly. Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other, then the bed, then the baby. And then Elphaba felt sick. Galinda dashed into the bathroom and threw up. Aria yawned. "She won't remember a thing. Our children have walked in on us, at least once that we know of. They block it out; their mother is a Flying Monkey." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "We owe our lives to you!" he said, grinning.

"One of my Monkeys? Thistle!"

"Yes! She knew you'd remember her! You named her once you taught her to speak!" Elphaba smiled. She and Thistle were very close for many years. When ashe knew how dangerous it was for a talking, flying Monkey, she sent many of them into hiding; all but her guards. She'd always wondered what happened after she sent her friend into hiding.

"Please bring her in to visit when we're well! I've missed her."

"She's missed you, too. She told me, recently, in fact, that the two of you were practical jokers. Something about a hankie?"

"Yes," Elphaba confessed. "I am guilty of the hankie that blew its nose into her fur." The two laughed.

"How'd this turn funny?" Galinda asked from the door to their bathroom, swaying slightly.

"Long story, m'Lady. Make sure she gets rest, and fluids. The baby will be fine as soon as Lady Elphaba is well. She won't remember it. If she does, there's a potion for it. Now," he said, staring at Elphaba. "Rest, you have to think about yourself and the little one you carry." Elphaba opened her mouth, sarcasm at the ready. "Rest!" he ordered.

"Fine." she said flatly. "But only because I am too tired to put up a real fight." She snuggled down into the bed with Aria tucked carefully onto her chest. The healer bowed to the two of them and excused himself from the chambers.

"Why, Miss Elphaba," Galinda stated, looking at her wife. "You have certain gotten mild-mannered."

"I am sick, not mellow. There is a difference, and when I am well, and am kicking your blonde head in for teasing me, you'll know the difference." Elphaba smiled once more before sneezing, pulling the blankets around herself and Aria.

"Moody?"

"Yes."

"Baby."

"Probably."

"No, I am calling you a baby." Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "You're tough," she teased, making a face. Galinda leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Moodiness is nothing compared to being half melted by someone else's little nit-wit child." Elphaba laughed lightly as Galinda lifted Aria away. "You sleep. I'll spend time with this little bitty pretty."

* * *

"GALINDA!" Elphaba yelled. Her wife ran into the bathroom.

"Who's dying?"

"Look!" Galinda looked at where Elphaba was resting her hand. She could see the little bump now. "I can feel and see the baby now!" She pulled Galinda's hand over to the belly. "Did Aria move this much?"

"Does it feel like she or he has 12 legs?" Elphaba nodded. "Yep. Its totally different on this side of it, isn't it?"

"Its weird. My clothes are tight."

"New dresses!" Elphaba groaned. "Oh, breathe. I already had them made." She kept her hand over the baby. "I think its a boy."

"We could look."

"We could wait another 5 months and be surprised."

"I feel like she's a girl," Elphaba said, struggling into a dress that obviosly wouldn't fit her well. "Where is Aria?"

"You can't sense her?"

"Not when she's asleep," Elphaba muttered from inside the dress. Galinda yanked it into place for her. "Thank you."

"Where are you going? These are your 'I'm going to scare the Oz out of my wife by flying over the lake' clothes."

"I'm going for a walk. I don't feel comfortable flying while carrying a baby." Galinda sighed with relief. "Besides. I still haven't figured out where you've hidden my broom," she stated.

"Good."

* * *

"Good afternoon." Glinda walked with a stride that meant business. "We have flooding in the south east, and are currently evactuating everyone to central south. The Munchkin city is already overrun and everyone has to duck to fit into any buildings. And," she paused. "We still have people trapped. Suggestions?"

"Ask the Animals for help?"

"How would they help?"

"They are much better swimmers and can work with the giants to pull people out." Glinda nodded.

"We'll be happy to help," a Horse offered.

"Thank you. Go contact the giants and colaborate a rescue plan. We can start people to the north of the floods-"

"The Badlands are barely on their feet; we can't handle taking in many new mouths to feed-"

"We have surplus crops," Lord Upland called. "We have little room, as our city has grown. However, my people are quite hostile. They are in a civil state of argue at the moment. We can send as much food as we can, but I don't want to bring people into the land while its not safe."

"Send the food," she ordered. She turned to the leader of The Badlands "Take the food and the people and Animals, and contact me directly for anything else needed. Let's go," Glinda called, standing. "Does everyone know what they are supposed to be doing?"

"Yes, Your Goodness."

"Then hop to it!" People moved quickly through the palace to leave and work on the rescue after the floods the night before. As soon as the meeting hall was cleared, Galinda dropped back into her seat. "I miss sleeping in," she muttered.

* * *

Sry so sort.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay; had things to do , people to see, and a 4-year-old to take to and pick up from preschool. Yeah, I'm a nanny. Luvin Redmond WA!!!! Anyway, here's another chapter for ya!

* * *

Elphaba stared at the lake, wishing to Oz that she had a broom to fly on. If she was stuck on the ground, at least she could enjoy her favorite spot. She and Galinda loved to sneak off to the lake for hours at a time before Galinda was too busy running the land again. She knew the long break after the wedding and while she was pregnant wouldn't last once Aria was old enough to be away from her for more than a few hours at a time. She missed her wife most at the lake.

Elphaba smiled as she remembered watching her wife nurse their baby while explaining to a city leader that if he was uncomfortable with her feeding her child, he could retire and allow someone else to run his city.

"Nice view, witch," called a voice from behind. Elphaba turned, but saw no one.

"Show yourself," she ordered. Nothing.

"Why would I care to, Wicked Witch of the West?"

"I am not now, nor have I ever been wicked."

"Debateble."

"I know your voice."

"Do you, now?"

"You're.......you're Ozquer. You were one of the first monkeys I was tricked into transforming." The flying Monkey swung down, landing in front of her.

"I was a happy little monkey. I didn't have a care in the world before you. You had your favorite Monkeys, and the rest of us, never managed to please you enough to gain any kind of reward!"

"You speak very well."

"I worked so hard to please you!" he screamed. He raised a hand with a knife in his tightly curled hand.

* * *

Aria screamed, louder that she ever had in the 5 months she had been alive. Galinda raced through the palace to get to her daughter, who was in such distress that even without a connection, the whole palace knew she was upset.

"What happened?"

"I was holding her, and she started screaming! I don't know what happened!" Galinda scooped the baby who screamed louder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The ear-piercing screech made it difficult to think. "Momsie's got you, my lovie! You are safe," she soothed, but the baby screamed.

"Is she sick?"

"No fever," Galinda yelled over the squalling infant. The baby screamed harder. "Aria, I don't know what you want!"

"Lady Glinda," the nanny called over the baby's screams. "Lady Elphaba hasn't come!" Galinda stared into her daughter's eyes. She wasn't crying for Galinda, she was crying for Elphaba, and Elphaba hadn't come.

"Something's wrong. Aria, is something wrong with Mama?" Aria stopped screaming and looked into her mother's eyes, pleadingly. Galinda carried Aria as she left the room to head through the palace toward the lake.

Aria stared at her mother, and her dark blue eyes were so bright, that Galinda thought they may actually glow, and the two were in a bubble of sorts. It wasn't like the one Galinda used to float around in. It was as though the bubble was their entire world and the outside world of Oz was at their mercy.

A spilt second later, before Galinda could fully understand what had happened, they were at the lake, where Elphaba stood, knife shoved to her chest.

And the green shimmering bubble, one just like the blue one Galinda had been in only seconds ago, protected her from the knife.

It would not pierce her.

The look of terror in Elphaba's eyes was not from the knife, it was from the bubble. The Monkey stared for a moment more, and then flew away as quickly as he could.

"Elphie?" Elphaba was frozen in fear. Galinda rushed to her side, helping her to the ground as she swayed. "What happened?"

"I....felt Aria's fear." Elphaba took the baby and cradled her to her heart. "Mama is all right, baby girl."

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from the baby. Apparently, she doesn't like it when Mama is in danger." She rested a hand over her belly. "Jade the Protector."

"Jade?"

"Its a green stone I read about, from the other world. They thought it had magical powers of protection. And the baby is a girl. I felt her, I felt everything about her, Galinda. I can see what she is going to look like; you. She's going to be a light-green version of you, just as funny and just as sweet," she looked up from Aria to Galinda. "She is as powerful as our Aria."

* * *

The months passed quickly and Aria started to show exactly how powerful of a witch she was. They knew of some things she could do; she could move great distances in a matter of seconds, call her parents silently, and knew when one wasn't well or was in danger. It was when she started sitting up that she began to display things unexpected; toys would move to her, a spider that got too close suddenly stopped and dashed away quickly as Aria stared at it. She could communicate with non-speaking animals.

And she knew when her mother was ready to give birth to her younger sister. Galinda gave her the potions to drink so she wouldn't experience the pain that Elphaba was going to be going through shortly.

It frightened Aria to be disconnected from Elphaba, so she clung tightly to Galinda in her mind.

"How bad is it," Galinda asked, gently. Elphaba panted, sweating badly.

"Bad enough." Galinda rubbed her back as the healers and nurses prepared her to push the baby out. "Lower," she pleaded. Galinda rubbed lower on the green back. The night gown she wore was pulled back so healers could check on the baby.

"It'll be another hour still."

"HOUR? Aria was born in 35 minutes!"

"Aria was impatient, my love," Galinda soothed. "She nearly ripped me in half. Take it slowly." Elphaba breathed deeply, taking in the words of her wife. As the pain began again, a moan escaped her lips before she could bite it back. Galinda rubbed and applied the sap to her back and hips. It did very little for the pain.

"Galinda; you were right, this is like no other pain I've ever been in," she gasped as the baby decided that 'hours' may have been too long to wait. Elphaba cried out. Galinda felt Aria panic from the next room at her mother's yelp.

Galinda focussed her mind into two tasks; calm Aria, help Elphaba. She closed her eyes and focused on Elphaba being all right, and that Aria was scared because Galinda herself was scared. She steadied her mind and rubbed her wife's forehead gently.

"It will be all right, my love," she whispered.

"Are your parents here?"

"Yes, with Aria."

"Is she okay?" Elphaba asked weakly.

"She's scared for you, but she's not in pain."

"Oh, Oz! I think you miscalculated that hour!" Elphaba cried. The healer checked her again and nodded.

"I can see the head, La-"

"Then. Go. GET! IT!" She hollered. Galinda helped her sit up to push, resting Elphaba's back to her chest. Elphaba screamed as she pushed.

"Good," he soothed. "Just like that, and she'll be out shortly."

"Don't say 'short,'" Galinda warned. Elphaba huffed in and out as she got ready for another push. "Oh my Oz, I see her head!" Galinda choked out. "Sweetie, you're doing great; better than I did! You're almost there!"

Elphaba closed her eyes and concentrated on the baby; they could sense each other and the baby was trying to come out. She worked her way into sitting up and pushed as she concentrated hard on the baby. The magic within the two of them combined and Elphaba felt no pain as the baby came out, crying. All she felt was the baby's first breath, her heart beating as she calmed down, and the warmth of the sap cleaning the baby's skin.

"Elphie?" called a distant voice. "Elphaba!"

"She's perfect," Elphaba whispered finally, one eye slowly opening.

"You have a healthy baby girl," the healer said, putting Jade in her arms.

"Hello, my Jade," she cooed at her newborn daughter. "Welcome to Oz."

"Elphie."

"Yes?"

"Its our anniversary," Galinda said, pointing to the clock. "And Aria's birthday." Galinda looked at her baby girl as she slept in Elphaba's arms. While she was green, she looked like Galinda; the long slender nose, the softer jaw-line and even their chins were very similar.

"Shall I fetch young Aria?"

"Yes," Galinda replied, studying her daughter's long fingers. She didn't hear the door open or her mother's voice until Aria was crawling across the bed. "Hello, my little birthday darling. I would like you to meet your sister, Jade."

"Mama," Aria said reaching for Elphaba. They were beginning to sense each other as the potion wore away.

"Hello, my lovie."

"Mama?"

"Yes?" Aria looked at Jade. "She looks like Momsie, doesn't she?" Aria looked at Galinda for a second before diving into her arms. "I hope they like each other."

* * *

Another short chaper. Sry.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reading this far! I have had so much fun writing this! This is another short chapter, but the story is nearly done,so the chapters are wrapping up faster.

* * *

Aria stared silently at Elphaba from her bed. Within seconds, the green witch stood and stumbled to the toddler's bed and lifted her out. Aria rested her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes as she was moved into the big soft bed.

"We have another visitor."

"Hungry?"

"Yes," Elphaba answered, yawning. She handed Aria to Galinda and lifted Jade. "Two nursing babes. We were insane."

"Told you."

"Love you both, but we need a little more sleep."

"Elphie, we need to talk."

"So talk."

"When they get back to sleep." Elphaba nodded and nursed Jade by the light of a candle. When she was certain that the baby was sleeping and full, she gently placed her in the cradle and took Aria, who was also asleep, back to her bed.

"We have a serious problem," Galinda said is a hushed voice. "My father's people are rising up; we aren't safe there, and neither are my parents.. I don't think they will be able to go home."

"An uprising?"

"There were riots in the streets while you were giving birth. Some one was killed by a guard for threatening one of us, and the castle was stormed."

"Oh, Oz!"

"The New Northern Order has declared the boarders closed, and no one can leave or enter. Our Oz is at war, my love," she said, tears falling. "And it started with the gardener who threw water on you."

"It started decades before, Galinda. The political uprising is because the country feels your father shouldn't rule directly under you. The people and Animals believe that you will favor him and his descisions, no matter how they affect the country-"

"Its not true!"

"I know its a lie, and so does your father. But once a rumor starts, its hard to stop. We're going to have to allow those who are against us go and help those who are not. Your father has stepped down, correct?"

"Yes."

"You may need to as well."

"I love-"

"You hate leaving me and the girls at all hours of the night to solve problems for people who can't think for themselves. You hate having to always be polite and perfect. You loathe having to grin and nod at every single person who looks in your direction. I know you would rather live in a beautiful cottege with gardens and no worries besides your children and me." Galinda nodded and tucked herself into Elphaba's arms.

"Where will we go?"

"We'll teach at Shiz!" Elphaba grinned. "You can teach political history, and Bub L."

"Beginner's Usable Bubble Levetation? I never actually mastered more than the most basic Bub L. It took me years to do that." Elpahab laughed lightly. "You teach levitation. Let me teach hair and make-up."

"We could teach, raise the girls in a safer place-"

"The Emerald City is safer than Shiz."

"Galinda-"

"If I appoint a new leader, we can still live here, raise our children here and not have to really worry about anything."

"Wouldn't you get bored?"

"Do you want to teach, Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"I do want to retire. I took this job because I needed to fight for you. After three years of it, I just want to be with you and our lovely daughters. We'll build a beautiful home near Shiz Lake and I'll retire."

"We'll be safe at Shiz."

"I'll make the announcement at Jade's ceremony. In the meantime, we'll keep the plans to ourselves, and have someone else get the place built as quietly as possible." Elphaba nodded. "Elphie," Galinda cried out. "The potion's master who makes the potion for you and the girls is in the Northern most point of the Uplands."

"We have enough stocked up to last the three of us a few more weeks until we can either get her out, or find someone who can make it for us. Don't panic yet, my love."

"I will panic! If we can't get the potion, you and the girls will be in danger every time you leave our home!"

"We have the plants, and I've kept storing sap. We won't be in over our heads, and it will be much easier for the girls than it was for me. Aria barely has a reaction, and we haven't tried Jade yet."

"Easier doesn't make it easy. It just means that it won't be as bad for them as it was for you. It will still be hard! That potion will be what keeps them safe," Galinda whispered harshly.

"Don't get angry at me," Elphaba hissed back. "I did not cause the uprising!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Galinda tucked herself into Elphaba's arms. "I'm scared, Elphie."

"Don't be. As long as we're together, I will take care of us."

* * *

Elphie looked at the land. She'd flown as far south and east as she could until she was beyong the Munchkin land's outlying villages.

"Its perfect," she told the mayor. "How soon can we have the cottege built?"

"With a Munchkin crew, it will take some time. But, if you bring in some help, it will be done in a few short months-"

"I need it done very quickly," Elphaba stressed. "You know what's been happening in the north." He nodded. "Is there a place we could stay while its being built?"

"Yes, of course. We'll find someplace for you and your family. When is the change of power?"

"We'll make an official announcement at the baby's naming when she's 3 months old."

"She's just over a week old! Should you be flying?"

"I was in almost no pain as she pushed out. She's a natural healer and protector. I am completely healed. But we're not safe in Galinda's home, and we may not be safe in Emerald City much longer. We'll make the announcement and we'll be ready to run first thing in the morning; things will be on a carriage ready to leave if the ceremony goes bad."

"I understand. We'll get as many people building your new home today. I have friends in the west, who will build without asking any questions as far as who the cottege is for. How large or a home are we talking about?"

"I want the girls to have their own bedrooms, and Galinda and I will need a good-sized library, but we're not talking about a palace. We're looking for a rpivate home with no guards, or glass halls. A home, not a palace." The mayor nodded as they stepped back into the carriage. As the horses trotted the red brick road toward Munchkin land's main roads, Elphaba stared at the land. It was where she was raised. She knew these forests, these fields, and the mountains in the distance. Raising her children where she lived scared her; no one was kind to her as a child. She had no friends, and hated the city. But she was safe there, and her children would be as well.

"Are you happy to be back, Lady Elphaba?"

"You have no idea," she answered, honestly.

* * *

Galinda held Aria close to her chest as she and Elphaba ran to the carriage. Her parents were already waiting. Jade was crying as Elphie held her as they ran.

When Galinda made the announcement only moments before, that she was stepping down, the crowd gasped. When she explained that there was a northern uprising because of her personal life and her personal choices, the crowd turned ugly.

Galinda and Elphaba weren't sure if it was angry at them or at the north. They didn't care; the family would return if it was safe, and not a moment before.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called. The smaller woman had made it to the carraige with Aria and Elphaba wasn't behind her.

"Elphaba!"

"We need to go," her father yelled. The horses galloped away, leaving Elphaba and Jade in a crowd, lost.

* * *

More to come, so stay tuned floks!


	15. Chapter 15

Shortest Chapter. Right around than 1,000 words. Sorry.

* * *

It had been a week since Galinda had seen her wife and infant daughter. The connection that Elphaba and Galinda had with Aria was different than the one they had with baby Jade. Jade wasn't as clear about what she wanted or who. Galinda knew they were safe, where ever they were, but not where they were. It hurt her to think of what could be going on. She could tell that Jade was cold, and frightened, but safe. The cold and frightened feeling that Galinda sensed made her stomach churn. She wanted her daughter warm and safe.

"Aria," Galinda pleaded. "Can you take me to mama?"

Aria babbled in baby-talk holding up a block before putting it into her mouth to chew on. Galinda took it as a 'No, Momsie, I can't take you to Mama, because she wants you here where you are safe.'

"I know Mama doesn't want you to get her, but she needs you to, my green little girl! Jade needs me, and Mama needs you. Please, for Momsie?"

"Galinda," her mother called through the small cottege. "She'll be fine. Jade will keep them safe."

"I want them here, Momosie." Galinda sniffled and tucked into her mother's waiting arms.

"Can you sense Jade?"

"Yes."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Is she happy?"

"Mostly."

"Then she's all right. Aria isn't upset at the moment. And you know she would be if anything was wrong with Elphie." Lady Upland rubbed her daughter's back. "She will be here when it is safe to travel."

"Or," Galinda stated. "My daughter could pop us to her, and bring her back before she gets killed."

"Maybe Aria can only do it when Elphaba is in great danger," Lady Upland suggested. "Maybe it takes that fear to bring the two of them togehter."

"I didn't think of that."

"Aria is only a baby, and may not understand how to get to her Mama." Galinda lifted the baby from the floor and cradled her closely.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Momsie jsut misses Mama."

* * *

Elphaba cradled Jade to her chest to keep the baby warm. The broom wasn't safe to use at the moment, as she was afraid of being seen, or losing grip on the 3-month-old baby. At least Galinda and Aria were safe. She could sense Aria, and was clear that she didn't want her to leave the safety of the Munchkin land.

There was a noise in the trees as Elphaba walked on.

"Jade," she said, waking the baby. "Wake up, sweet heart."

"Lady Elphaba!" a deep voice called. Elphaba turned quickly to see a Horse galloping toward her, with a man on his back. The Horse stopped. "I am Phin, and my rider is Radu. He can not speak, so I am his voice," the Horse said, bowing his head. "I have been searching for you along with most of Oz!"

"Is Galinda all right?"

"Lady Glinda and Lady Aria are safe in Munchkin land. Let us take you there, please," he pleaded. "There are guards from the North everywhere, and most of Oz is giving them wrong information as to your location; sending the guards in every which direction. If you'll let me take you, we'll be there in another day." Elphaba considred the Horse for a moment before shaking her head.

"We can fly as soon as we're free from the woods. We'll fly through the Badlands and be there by tomorrow morning."

"And the baby?"

"I've flown with her before, and with Aria. We'll be fine on our own. Thank you." She pulled her cloak tight around her and the baby as she left the yellow brick road and entered the forest.

The Horse trotted off. As soon as he was out of site, Elphaba ran as hard as she could, waking Jade.

"I know baby, just hold on." Elphaba panted. She stopped and knelt when Jade began to scream. "We have to hide, my love! Just hang on." "Elphaba caught her breath and continued through the woods.

Galinda stared out the window. Aria had been upset a few moments ago, and that usually meant something more than the new teeth she was currently sprouting. Aria started crying again.

* * *

"Baby? Can you please take me to Mama?"

Aria cried harder, pointing at the door.

"All right. Enough!" Galinda hissed. She lifted the baby into her arms. "Aria, my love. I really don't give a Sweet Oz what Mama wants. We need to get to Mama before she ends up badly hurt or killed. Take me there, Now, young lady. " Tears filled Aria's eyes and she rested her head on Galinda's shoulder. "Please, baby, I need Mama!"

"Mama?" Aria said. Galinda nodded.

"Yes, baby. Mama. Mama needs us, right now! She's in danger!" Galinda felt the baby's heart racing against her chest. Aria looked at her mother, feeling the fear that she felt, feeling the fear in Elphaba's soul, and her eyes began to sparkle. The bubble surrounded them and suddenly, they were in the forest.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called.

"Get them!" Galinda saw guards running toward them and ran from the voices with Aria. Soon, she spotted Elphaba running ahead.

"Elphie!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Nevermind that, just slow down!" Elphaba stopped and as soon as Galinda was touching her, the bubble that only Aria could make popped them back into the cottege.

Galinda and Elphaba stared at each other, panting, out of breath, shaking, each holding a scared child.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right."

"Yes." There was a pause. "You?"

"Yes."

"Both girls are okay?" Galinda nodded.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take Aria?" Elphaba took her 1-year-old daughter from her wife and waited for a moment.

Galinda fainted.

* * *

"Love?" Elphaba called, gently touching Galinda's cheek. Galinda opened her eyes and smiled at her Elphaba. "Are you alright?"

"Just got scared," she answered. "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again."

"I was scared, too."

"Is Jade alright?" Elphaba nodded. "Elphie," she sobbed, tucking herself into Elphaba's arms. "I was more afraid than I've ever been!"

"As was I," Elphaba cried. Galinda had never seen her wife so upset. "I was afraid that you'd be captured, or that Aria would bring you to me, and we'd all be caught. There are guards everywhere! I couldn't make it far without seeing guards. They finally caught up with me this morning. I don't know what would have happened if Aria hadn't brought you to us."

"Jade would have protected you."

"She shouldn't have to, my love. She shouldn't have to protect us any more than Aria should have to find me. I want our children to be safe, my love."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know."

"Never leave my side again, Elphaba."

"In this house, I can pretty much guarentee that I'm going to be close by." Galinda choked out a laugh and kissed her wife. "Galinda, we should....."

"What?"

"We should hold each other a while. I have missed holding you, Love." She settled into their bed.

"I've missed being held. Is Aria going to be all right?"

"She's sleeping. She fell asleep moments after you fainted. Pulling all of us through took a lot out of her." Elphaba combed at the blond hair with her fingers. She inhaled the scned of her soaps and perfume. Elphaba secretly wondered what Galinda smelled like with out all of the help from the scented bath product. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too."

"So, show me."

* * *

Hope ya liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Last Chapter. Enjpy!

Note: Imagine Sir Diggins and his assistant as Jeeves and Wooster. (Dig is wooster, assistant is jeeves.)

* * *

Lady Upland watched Elphaba curiously. Elphaba would glance over her shoulder occasionally to see why, but decided not to ask just yet. She continued to cook the eggs and potatoes that she'd traded for early that morning.

The Trees were kind enough to share their fruit, in trade for water from the well, which Galinda gladly fetched. The two women took the fruit into town to trade for meat, flour, millk and vegetables. They'd worry about getting a cow for milk another day. Today was basic survival. Galinda and her parents had spent the week eating fruits that the trees only gave grudgingly.

"Where ever did you learn to cook, my dear?" Lady Upland asked.

"I cared for my sister completely. While Father had a chef, I wasn't allowed to eat with the family, so he taught me to cook, and I would cook for Nessa. I tried to teach Galinda, but she's a difficult student."

"Ah, yes. She should have been born with red hair." Elphaba laughed and continued with the cooking.

"The breads I am making should keep for a few days; they'll allow us some time to get more fruit and trade. Do you have any marketable trade?"

"My Dear, we have money. That is marketable-"

"It is also useless if it is in the north." Lady Upland stopped mid-smile and frowned. "We're going to have to work for everything we have now. We'll have to grow our own vegetables, preserve the fruit from the trees for trading, and as soon as the rest of this cottege is built, we'll have to all help with up-keep."

"Haven't you some monkeys for that?"

"My Flying Monkeys are free, and do not serve me. They never did, and nor would I ask them to clean. You see, they could speak, and were very badly treated by the wizard."

"But who is to do the washing?"

"Welcome to being normal, Momsie," Elphaba said, placing a plate of eggs and bread on the table.

* * *

Lord Upland stared at the ground his daughter was digging at. She glared at him. "Are you going to watch me work, or do you need an invitation to assist?"

"What are you doing?"

"Elphie asking me to get a patch of land ready for planting. I need to get the ground loose for that. Grab a tool and dig in."

"My Lovely Galinda, this is not work for my daughter-"

"It is now."

"If you and Elphaba decided to no longer be married, than you could go back to the palace." Galinda looked up at him with a fire in her eyes he'd never before seen.

"Are you suggesting that I leave my wife for a comfortable palace where I don't have to do anything, or even think for myself?" Lord Upland swallowed hard. "Elphaba means so much more to me than guards, and soft beds, and nice dresses. Is Momsie so unimportant to you that you would leave her to remain in comfort?"

"Well, she would leave me if we were in your predicament. We produced our heirs, and we're no longer in need of eachother." Galinda stood from the dirt, brushed her hands and knees off before putting her arms around her father. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry, Father," she whispered. "I'm sorry that you and Mother don't have the love that Elphie and I share, and that you don't know what it is to love someone so much that you'd give up your world for her. I'm sorry that Galydia and I were your heirs and not minitures expressions of how much you love each other," she finished.

"Galinda," he began. "In our world, the world of having what you need and want, all that is required of a husband and wife is to produce an heir, and a second heir. Nothing else is expected. We weren't in-love. We were chosen for each other by our parents. When he who was chose for you was turned into a scare-crow, you were let out of the bind we'd set you in before you were even born."

"I was to marry Fiyero?"

"Yes," he said softly. "And because you couldn't, we'd had many suitors come to ask your hand. We'd found one or two who had the right amount of money, breeding, and intellect, but they came after you'd decided to marry Elphaba. We didn't expect you to produce heirs, nor did we expect them to be so magical."

"What are you saying?"

"This uprising is our fault. We did not know you could produce heirs, so we promised the land to the next in line. When you were carrying Aria, he became angry."

"You did this? I asked you to trust me, Father!"

"We didn't know!"

"How are we going to fix this?"

"I do not know!"

* * *

Elphaba looked in on her sleeping daughters. Since the chambers were much smaller, the girls shared the room next to Elphaba and Galinda. Lord and Lady Upland slept in the loft that sat apove the bed chambers. The cottege was small, but it would have to make do for the time being.

"Come to bed, my love," Galinda whispered, taking her wife's hand.

"Have you figured out how to fix this?"

"Yes, I have, and I will work on it tomorrow. No worrying tonight."

"No, I want to know," Elphaba said, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to send a note through the mayor of the Munchkin city, to several other cities, until it finally reaches the North. I will tell them they may have the northern territories. Our daughters may be next in line for the thrown there, but we do not want them as leaders of any city; they are babies. We are officially stepping down as leaders and would like to remain where we are."

"And if they say no?"

"I'm giving them the city, the palace, almost half a country. I can't see them turning it down."

"They may want more."

"Like what?"

"Our deaths would take us from the line completely." Galinda settled into Elphaba's arms.

"We'll be safe here if they want to turn us down."

"I hope you're right, Galinda."

* * *

"Is this legitimate?" a loud voice boomed. Lord Fic read the letter, signed a week ago, again. "Lady Glinda is resigning to raise a family, and just wants to be left alone?"

"It has her seal."

"What is she playing at?"

"I think, Sir, that she has two daughters whom she wants safe. She was thrust into being Leader of Oz, and never fully accepted the roll. She stated several times that it was temporary. Her second, Lord Diggins, has settled into office quite well in the two and a half weeks there."

"He needs a pruning," Lord Fic huffed. "Call a truce. As lond as Lady Galinda Thropp Upland, and all of her heirs, decline the position as leader of Oz and Leader of Uplands, there will be peace, and she may remain free."

"I shall deliver it to Sir Diggins personally."

"Your Rootedness?"

"Oh for the love of Oz," the Plant huffed. "I am Sir Diggins. Call me Sir Diggins!"

"Yes, Sir Diggins. I have a message from Lord Fic." The man in the mirror unrolled a scroll. "From this day forward, there shall be peace, as long as Lady Galinda Thropp Upland and the heirs to follow decline any throne in Oz. They are to be citizens, no more."

"And Glinda?"

"She offered it for her safety, and for the safety of her wife and daughters." Sir Diggins ruffled his leaves.

"Yes, good. I'll get the word out that the exile of the lovely lady is ended. Thank you," he said, as the mirror reflected him once more. "I can not believe that the green woman got her over me."

"Sir, you are a Plant," he assistant reminded.

"I know that! I know she and I would never have worked, but I figured she wouldn't have ever gone for Elphaba! She is green!"

"As are you, sir."

"At LEAST I produce lovely roses at will."

"And thorns, sir."

"Are you on my side or hers!?"

"I'm not on any side, Sir. I'm mearly stating that the two of you are not together and it makes no good to wish on a married woman.

"Enough. I need water; my roots are dry."

"Very good, sir.

* * *

"Well?" Galinda asked softly.

"Its great."

"What does it say?"

"Well, your parents have settled into a nice estate near their old palace, and have resumed their lives as they should; pampered. The finances have been released to them, and Lord Fic will see that they are well cared-for." Galinda sighed with relief.

"And the other letter?" Elphaba opened it.

"Well," she started. "Shiz would be thrilled to have us both as teachers. They have a few positions opened. Levitations, transformations, Basic Wand, History, and Biology."

"I'd like Basic Wand."

"I am a Levitations master."

"You are."

"Galinda, are you sure you want to leave the girls at home?"

"Nonsense. Basic Wand is a late-afternoon class, and Levitations is a morning class-"

"True," Elphaba agreed, reading the schedule. "But there will be meetings, luncheons, grading papers, tests. Its harder for the teachers than the students."

"We'll manage. Aria and Jade are so content, we'll be able to bring them to school every day with us." Elphaba chuckled at the idea of her one-year-old levitating things better than most of the other students. "We'll sneak off to our old dorm before its occupied and make up for some things I should have done while we were there!"

"Why, professor Upland," Elphaba gasped. "Why ever would you think of such a thing!" Galinda laughed heartily. "We'll have to fix a mistake in the library, too."

_

* * *

_

_3 months later_

Elphaba and Galinda stood in the same spot where they'd met more than 20 years earlier. Aria and Jade were content in their carriage to listen to the noise of the common area of the school.

"It has changed."

"Not much," Elphaba stated.

"It seems......."

"Smaller?"

"Yes."

A young woman, maybe 17, was driven up to the school, with more suitcases than Galinda had seen since she was a teenager herself. The girl had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and was reading Ozmopolitan.

And on the other side of the common grounds stood a wide-eyed girl, hair pulled neatly into two braids, glasses too large, and a smile on her face that told the world she was ready to learn.

The two looked at each other with disdain.

"Elphie, don't do it."

"I'm going to."

"Just, not in our old dorm."

"They have to live somewhere." Galinda chuckled. "Its not cruel. Look how great it turned out for us."

"Well, they aren't us."

"They could be."

"You're really going to room them together, aren't you._"_

"Yes, Galinda. Yes I am."

* * *

Well, that is the end of my story. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!

Thank you to my readers and those who have reviewed! Those kept

me going while I had a bit of trouble writing! I don't know if I have enough in me to write any more; finding time is hard enough between work, husband, voice lessons, piano lessons, vacation to Louisiana in 2 weeks, and my 26th birthday in two weeks. Thanks for being patient with me while I wrote this. ITs been a fun ride!


End file.
